


The Light and The Flower

by Mittenslumity



Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Princesses, Sapphics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittenslumity/pseuds/Mittenslumity
Summary: “Luz?”“We have to go. Now.” She replied, and it was so hard to hear her over the harsh wind that rocked the trees, and the rain that burned anything near.“I don’t want to. I want to stay here, with you.”“You’re not safe anymore.”Amity frowned, “I never wanted this to happen.”(A love story. A princess story.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Skara (The Owl House), Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, gus the owl house - Relationship
Comments: 64
Kudos: 197





	1. The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Cottagecore Lumity AU!!! 
> 
> in this story I will mostly refrain from angst, this is meant to mostly be light hearted, there's definitely going to be the 'romeo and juliet' kind of vibe.. you'll see! Blight parents will not be so bad, and Willow and Amity are friends. 
> 
> This is really just revolved around lumity, however I do have plans for background characters to help move the storyline along. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz meet in the woods. Romance begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I can't fix this format--solely for this first chapter, I've got no idea why. However I promise the rest of my chapters aren't jumbled up like this. I just wasn't used to this website at first lol !

It was quiet out, and cold, but it was nice. The green haired girl was shivering and her teeth were chattering yet she was more focused on the fact she’d successfully snuck out out of her window tonight. Amity enjoyed the palace, she really did, and she was humble enough to know better than to complain, but..sometimes she just wanted to breathe. Breathe without the constant reminder, without the overly repeated monologue of, “Young lady, don’t you get it? You are not an only child. Edric and Emira would’ve jumped for joy to be crowned, yet we chose you. And this is how you behave? Have you learned nothing? Do you not appreciate this opportunity?”

It seemed recently, especially recently, after the official announcement and all, that everyone was looking at her differently. It seemed, more than ever, Amity's life was out of her control. Being heir to the throne is an honor, it really is! But when you're fifteen years old and your friends flinch at your presence as if you're mere seconds from throwing them in the dungeon, well.. it felt unfair. Amity trusted that Willow would know, deep down, she's still Amity. The same Amity who is always glued to a book, the same Amity who is bad at communicating, the same Amity who is easily embarrassed, and the same Amity who refused to let anyone make her feel small. Would people had judged Emira or Edric in such a light? Or did this curse pick Amity? Sometimes, she'd stay up and contemplate that possibility. It made sense, being a princess and all, that someone had cursed her in her sleep. Or was it simply because she was the youngest? Amity frowned, then. She came out here to think, not to be sad. 

She shivered, just as a twig snapped in the distance. Had her mother and father noted the girl in her bed asleep was an illusion? Had Edric and Emira, who had more experience with the magic, seen right through it? It made her frown deeper, but looking over her shoulder, she saw nothing. Another snap, and Amity was to her feet. She was alone, wasn't she? Who would willingly enter the whispering woods this time at night? Other than her, of course. "I'm not afraid!" Whisper shouted a soft, feminine voice. "I'm a bad boy." Amity blinked, taking a step forward, then. "Oh no," Muttered the voice, Amity realized she'd broken a twig under her feet. "What was that? I'm going to be eaten by something, aren't I?" Amity tilted her head, smiling at nothing in particular. Who was this fool wandering? Speaking to themselves? Amity took another step forward toward the noise, which wasn't the best idea. 

"I'll defeat you before you defeat me!" Yelled the voice, emerging from the darkness, she'd hit Amity upside the head with a tree branch and Amity was suddenly falling onto her back roughly. A squeak left Amity's lips, a cry of pain. Then louder, and angrily, "OW! You FOOL!" Luz blinked into the darkness, "Uh oh," She began, pressing into the paper onto her palm, a light floated beneath her hands. Amity looked upward, her eyes were met with a girl around her age. Short hair brushed neatly, a golden pin pressing her bangs out of her face, though a curl did fall, and a frightened expression. "I'm so sorry!" She quickly said, reaching for the princess desperately. "I could've sworn you.." "Were a monster? A bear?" Amity sarcastically replied, allowing the girl to pull her to her feet. 

Their eyes met, then. Gold and Brown, filled with curiosity. Luz felt frozen, "Oh, una chica linda.." She'd muttered, under her breath. Her eyes wandered over Amity's ears, pointed, unlike hers. Long green hair, with a tint of brown toward the top, a necklace with a green charm sat softly against her light blue dress. Were they still grasping onto each other's hands for support? She hadn't realized. "Una chica muy linda!" Luz said, this time, just a bit louder. Amity bit her lip, pulling her hands out of Luz's grasp and dusting them off onto her dress, shyly. "I don't understand?" Amity admitted, and Luz's eyes widened. Had Amity upset the stranger? How? "De verdad acabo de decir eso? eso es vergonzoso." Amity blinked, "I'm really sorry, but I don't understand." "Oh, it's nothing!" Luz assured, "I think I have a concussion.." Amity paused. "Um, how? You were the one who hit my head?" Luz blushed, and ignored her question. 

"I'm Luz, Luz Noceda." Amity offered a smile, she was confusing, but it was okay. "I'm Amity Blight." "I'm sorry about your head, uh.." Luz had her arms tucked neatly behind her back, "Uh, do you want me to repay you? I'm not sure if I have enough for a doctor, but.." Amity giggled. “That won't be needed, Luz." Amity reached for the top of her head, "It didn't hurt that bad, I mean..you don't hit that hard, so." Luz raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to have you know, I am a skilled swordsman and had you been a bear.." "Really? Amity asked, actually curious. "Well, no..but," “You're funny." Amity admitted. "How come I've haven't met you before? I know everyone in town." Luz shrugged, "Well, my moms and I did just move here. You see, my mom Eda had a run in with the la..lava! a real life volcano!" Amity bit back a laugh, "Well okay then, new girl." Luz felt that Amity didn't believe her, which was right, but Amity didn't seem to care too much. 

"If you know everyone in town you must have a lot of friends." Luz stated, and it wiped the smile right off of Amity's face. Amity shook her head and went back to the fallen tree that she'd sat on prior. "Not really, no." Amity replied, and Luz scratched the back of her head. "How?" Amity looked to her feet, "I'm the princess, so, it's my job to know the town and uh.." Luz clasped her hands together, letting them fall beneath her chin with a gasp. "A princess? the princess?" Amity looked up for a moment, Luz made it sound exciting. "Yes, that would be me." "That explains the pretty dress!" Luz took a seat on the ground beside her and Amity felt an unknown heat rush to her cheeks. Did..that count as being called pretty? She couldn't tell. "Oh, and your hair," Amity's eyes widened. She'd never been complimented before. “It's long and pretty, like a princesses would." Amity turned to Luz, "Just like in the books." Luz added, and now, Amity knew what it felt like to blush. 

"You're very kind," Amity replied, shyly. "Thank you." Luz smiled back at her, shrugging her shoulders. Luz was very pretty, Amity didn't know how to tell her that, though. "I like your dress too." Amity said instead. It was light purple, long sleeved, and went to Luz's feet. Though, Amity could see she was wearing sneakers. Her parents would've never allowed that. "Do you mean that? My moms made this, so it may not be as nice as.." "Your moms made that?" Amity questioned, surprised. "The quality is really good," Amity added, reaching for Luz's sleeve. "Of course I mean it," She ran her fingers across the soft fabric, and Luz stared at her wordlessly. "Princesses don't lie." Their eyes met, and something surged in Amity's stomach. The closeness of their faces, the way Luz was looking at her, Amity froze. This is what..this is what she's read in books, wasn't it? This is what romance felt like. But Amity had never experienced romance before, was she being romantic correctly? Wait, why was she wondering this? She'd just met this girl! What would her parents think? "Thank you, Amity." Luz replied, voice like honey. Amity gulped, who was this girl and why was she making her feel like this? She needed to tell Willow as soon as possible, Willow could help. 

Amity pulled away, blinking, "What time is it?" She asked herself, and the question made Luz jump to her feet. "Oh NO! What time is it?!" Luz asked, knowing Amity didn't know either. "Well, it's late." Amity tried to help, still feeling shy. "I think." Luz turned to her apologetically. "I really need to get home, my moms are going to kill me. I was supposed to get these ingredients for Eda's curs..cousin! Her cousin! Yeah, but," Luz looked away. "I got distracted.." Amity stood up, "What ingredients do you need? I can help, I'm sure of it." Luz smiled over at her, "Maybe another time, I think right now my best bet is getting home before it gets any later, but.." "When can I see you again?" The two asked, their voices overlapping each other as they spoke at the same time. Neither found humor in this, though. "Well, I'm sure you can come by the Castle. I'll tell the guards to allow you in," Amity started, then realized she probably sounded desperate. "I mean, if that's what you'd like, if your moms were to be okay with it." Luz pushed a curl behind her ears, "I would like that, Amity." Then she let her hand fall by her side, "Are we friends? Would that make us friends?" 

"I'd like to think so." Amity answered, "Though our circumstances are odd and unfortunate, I'd like to be your friend." Luz smiled at her. "If that's what you want," Amity started again with her nervousness, "I mean, if not, then I, uh.." "I would very much like to be your friend, Miss Amity, princess Blight." Amity shook her head with a grin, "Please don't call me that." "Okay, Ami." Amity's eyes widened, a nickname. This definitely was romance! Nicknames were said through affection, right? Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Willow. "When shall you come by?" Amity then asked, "Should I have food prepared, or?" Luz tilted her head, amused. "Hanging out doesn't have to be fancy, Amity. We could just read or something." Amity felt a little embarrassed, but agreed nonetheless. Willow and Amity had unfancy hangouts all the time, she could do this. "I will see you tomorrow, then, Luz." She offered a hand, to which Luz took happily. Amity felt something spark through her veins at the contact, something she hadn’t felt before, but maintained not to show it. "I will see you, princess." 

Amity hadn't noticed the light that floated above her head until Luz was gone. 

Kudos please <3


	2. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity can't stop talking about this 'Luz' girl. 
> 
> Luz visits the Castle and Amity can't form correct sentences.

"Amity.." Willow trailed. "What?" Amity's head, that she had facing down, writing in her diary, popped up. "It's true!" "I think you've read too many romance novels." Willow laughed. "I wouldn't consider a girl who hit you in the head upon first meeting, your love at first sight." 

Amity huffed at her words. "Well, she is coming here today. To visit me," Amity smiled down at her diary, where she'd drawn the girl with a pixie cut that she couldn't stop thinking about. "She wanted to see me again." "Oh, Amity.." Willow sounded as if she'd taken pity on the princess. Amity pursed her lips, "I've never had a crush before, Willow!" She drew a heart above Luz's head. "If you think about it," Amity then tapped her pen against a blank page, quiet for a moment. 

"I think this explains why I've never liked the boys that visit the castle during celebrations.." Willow hummed, nodding her head. "I guess I never thought about why.." Amity trailed, "But that settles it. Luz, Luz Noceda.." "You sound a bit obsessive, y'know." 

Amity gasped. "I do not." "I'm just saying, you may need to tone it down when she comes to visit. You could scare her off, if you're not careful." Amity frowned. "Well, Willow. You and I are two different girls. I think the idea of a girl obsessing over me is.." "Romantic, right?" 

"Luz." Amity whispered, dreamily. Willow rolled her eyes, and Amity's eyes widened. "I meant to say lovely! Don't judge me for mixing my words and thoughts!" "You've got it bad." Willow stated with a shrug. "Do you think we could get you a potion? To overcome your..love sickness..?" "A potion would make me feel terrible." Amity truthfully answered. "I feel different, Willow. Happy, maybe." "But have you thought about why?" She questioned, and Amity seemed taken aback. 

"Excuse me?" "Why do you think you feel happy?" Willow asked again, "Because she's distracting you from, y'know.." Willow motioned around her room. "This. Your parents. Your future." "Who said Luz can't be in my future?" "Don't you think by then you'd have a new crush?" 

Amity frowned. "No." She replied, quietly, and her tone was serious. "Okay." Willow said, if Amity was sure of this, she needed to support her. "Do you want me to help you pick a dress?" And then Amity was off her bed, smiling from ear to ear, wrapping Willow into a tight hug. "Yes! Thank you!" Willow hugged her back, wondering if she was going about this the wrong way. She hadn't met Luz yet, therefore she shouldn't have an opinion, yet.

So the two settled on a clean, white dress, with a small bow that would tie in the back. Amity didn't want to overdress, but she did want to look her best. She'd worn her long hair completely down, and contemplated putting it up, just in case her mother had something to say about it. But Amity voted against that, and with a last hug from Willow, who promised to give Luz a chance, she was running down the castle's steps and waiting patiently for the girl with the adorable curls.

It didn't take long for her to show up.

Luz had worn a light blue dress, and her hair was fixed the same way it had been yesterday, though it was obvious there'd been a little more effort to push the curls from her eyes. Amity's eyes sparkled with excitement at her arrival, and she tried to contain her smile. "Luz," She'd breathed, and Luz stood there, calmly with her hands behind her back. 

"You didn't tell me the castle was so big." Luz replied, and Amity rolled her eyes playfully. "It's a castle. They're meant to be.." She'd suddenly forgot what she was saying, as Luz took a step toward her. Oh no, she was supposed to be remaining calm! Willow was right, she was going to scare her off. "Amity?" Luz tilted her head, confused. She was just so pretty! Prettier than anyone she’s ever met before. She made it hard to speak. "Would you like to see the garden?" Amity asked, trying her best to not stutter. All those voice lessons down the drain. "A garden?" Luz gushed, "A Garden?! Please. Oh, i bet it's so beautiful." 

"Beautiful.." Amity immediately replied, trailing off, and just like earlier, her words escaped her mouth dreamily. Oh no, had Willow seen this she would've face palmed herself and then Amity.

Luz hummed, smiling. Then Amity turned around and closed her eyes where Luz couldn't see her with a deep sigh. Deep breaths, she thought, you couldn't mess up any further than almost being caught in a dream state. Amity raised a hand, to tell Luz to follow her behind the castle. The guards moved away from wherever Amity walked, and it was interesting to watch them follow a voiceless command. Luz meant to ask if they'd stand there and watch while they visited the garden, but Amity beat her to it. 

"Leave us," Amity said, sternly. They said nothing as they walked off, and Luz raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I'll get used to that." She admitted, and Amity turned to her with a smile. "That's okay, I'll try to keep them away as much as possible." Luz nods, and Amity points across from them to a small tree. "This is my reading tree," She explained. "I made it when I was younger, though plant magic has never been my strongest suit, hence why it's so.." "I think it's pretty cool. It's much bigger than anything I can make." "Oh, well I doubt that." Amity complimented, truthfully. 

Luz blinked over at her, then looked down with a shy smile. "You're nice." She admitted, then without warning, plopped down onto the grass beneath her. Amity, disregarding her dress was white, followed. "Can you do anything other than make a tree?" Luz then asked, looking over at her curiously. "Um," Amity thought for a moment, wishing Willow was here. Willow could impress Luz for her. Wait, Willow can't impress her crush, that wouldn't be helpful. "Uh," Amity furrowed her eyebrows, meeting Luz's eyes. "Oh, I know," 

She looked down beside the space that separated her and Luz, a small space, but it would work. Amity hovered her hand above the grass, exhaling slowly, and then came a flower. Golden, a color that if held side by side, would be identical to Luz's eyes. She smiled down at it before gently plucking it from the ground, and Luz stared in interest. "Here, take it." Amity offered, knowing the implied intent of her actions. Luz looked down quickly, her eyes moving between the flower and Amity. 

"You want me to have it?" Amity nodded, "Well, I thought of you during the spell, so it matches your eyes." "My eyes?" Luz almost gasped, "Oh, Amity, that's so sweet.." She reached for the flower and allowed her fingers to graze Amity's, sending a spark to flow down her arm. 

Amity wondered if Luz had put two and two together, the gesture was intended to be romantic. 

"Oh, I've got an idea." Luz then said, and much to Amity's disappointment, she plucked a pedal off the flower. "You see, in every spell, there's symbols hidden beneath or atop. They're called glyph's. It's how I do magic, watch." Luz eyed the pedal closely before placing it into the grass, and with force, she pressed onto it with the palm of her hand. Under her hand, a flower began to grow, slower than Amity's, and a different color. 

"Purple is my favorite color." Luz said, then plucked it from the ground. "And you're my favorite princess, so.." Amity felt something in the pit of her stomach, a flutter, butterflies, butterflies! That's what they were called in the books she'd read. "Oh," Amity said under her breath. "Oh, thank y.." Then Luz was reaching for her, with gentle hands, she pushed the hair away from her face, and placed the flower gently to where it would rest atop her ear. "You.." Amity finished, just as Luz stopped adjusting the flower, but Luz didn't pull away from the closeness. They stared at each other long enough for Amity's cheeks to begin to redden. 

Luz's eyes were gentle, and titans, she was so pretty it was unfair. 

"Huh?" Luz said, moving her head away with widened eyes. "Huh?" Amity repeated, terrified. "You think I'm pretty?" Luz asked, shocked, but happily. Blame it on the flower, blame it on the flower! Say you meant the flower was pretty and pretend you didn't just accidentally say that! 

"Yes." Amity squeaked out. Then she looked away, she didn't feel ashamed, but she felt embarrassed. "I'm sure you've been told that a thousand times before, though." Luz was smiling, though Amity wasn't noticing. "No one has ever told me that before." Luz admitted, and Amity was looking back up at her. "Why?" Amity honestly asked, astounded no one had ever told Luz of her beauty before. She didn't realize what she was saying, which in other words were, you're so pretty how are you not reminded every waking day? Luz smiled even bigger, were her cheeks beginning to get red?

"I think you may be the sweetest girl I've ever met." Luz gently said, and Amity noted how Luz was still holding onto the golden flower. Amity wanted to place it in her hair, but didn't want to test her luck so soon. "Thank you." Amity replied, then Luz giggled a little. 

"I think you're beautiful," She said, and the words made Amity freeze. Luz thought she was beautiful? A girl, a pretty girl, thought she was beautiful? Wait, maybe she was imagining it. "Just so you know." 

Luz then laid down, resting the flower on her stomach where she placed her hands, she peered up at the sky and Amity had never seen something so perfect. Amity stayed still, just looking at her, still not taking it in that she'd just been called beautiful. Move, her mind told her, oh, look at her, her mind argued. Amity sighed and laid beside her. Today was probably the best day of her life, "Thank you." Amity said under her breath, wondering which cloud Luz was focused on. 

Luz turned over quickly, laying on her stomach, when Amity turned her head, Luz was looking right at her. Resting on her elbows, peering down at her contently. Amity wondered if it was normal for two people to stare at each other so much. Luz reached for Amity's face and brushed a strand of green hair away from her face, still saying nothing.

Amity gulped. She hadn't thought about it until now, but she wondered for a good half second, what it would be like if Luz kissed her. But she shook away the thought quickly. 

"Would you like to do a spell with me?" Luz asked, and Amity, who felt as if she were already under a spell, nodded her head. "Anything." Luz sat up at her words, "Okay," Amity noticed the flower she'd grown Luz was now behind Luz's ear. "We should make you a new tree. This way, it's big enough for the two of us." Amity didn't think of asking her parents if this was okay or not, the garden was huge, and her parents would be thrilled to think she'd gotten better in plant magic. A Queen was to know all magic. 

"Sure." Amity said, and then Luz was reaching a hand out to help her up. She pulled her up without struggle, and like last time, they stood there, close and breathless. Their fingertips wrapped around each others arms, and their eyes studying each others faces. "Okay," Luz started, "I've done this with my mom, Eda. You see, I need the extra help from glyphs, but if we focus hard enough, our powers will intertwine without the extra help. Only if we really focus, it's hardly ever worked, uh, you know, magic isn't completely natural to me." Amity nodded her head, she'd try to focus, for her, though it was going to be hard. 

They positioned their hands to meet, just above their heads, the palms of their hands then met. "Okay," Luz breathed. Amity's heart beat was beginning to fasten, she could do this..for Luz. Luz gave her a smile, and Amity nodded, a silent way to say, I'm ready. 

Luz watched as the color pink began to leave Amity's hands and collide with her own, it felt as if something were tickling her hands, and it made her laugh. Amity, who'd been focusing on their hands and her powers, turned to Luz, who still giggled. Amity smiled, allowing herself to giggle too. She didn't notice as from across them, a tree began to grow. The mixture of pink and purple leafs slowly leaving the grass, a tree much bigger than any of the others in the garden. 

"I'm sorry," Luz said, "I'm trying to focus." But she was still giggling, and if no tree meant Amity could see Luz like this, then she was okay with it. "It's okay." Amity replied, her voice was quiet, and Luz bit her lip for a moment. Without warning, she laced her fingers with Amity's. Amity felt this, but didn't look away from her, even after Luz gave her a squeeze that had caused the tree to finish growing. 

How had they managed to cast a spell, when all they could think about was each other? 

Luz dropped one of Amity's hands, much to Amity's disapproval, and before Amity knew what was happening, she spun her. Evoking a gasp from the other girl, who allowed herself to be pulled close by the other. "I.." Amity began to say, suddenly, very suddenly, out of breath and unable to think. She'd never been danced with before, and sure, it was just a spin, but.. Luz turned away from her, and screamed. "AMITY!" 

And Amity tried to realize her surroundings, but then Luz was pulling her into a hug. Amity saw it then, the tree. Their tree. 

"Oh my god," Luz breathed out. "We did it! We made a tree and, look, Amity, it's so big, and the colors..oh! It's amazing!" Luz released her for a quick second, "You're amazing." Luz added, then pulled her back into the hug. 

You're amazing, Amity's head rang, you're amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to comment or leave kudos! it just helps motivate me to update!!!!!! let me know anything you'd like to see from the characters. I plan to write from a Luz POV pretty soon.
> 
> (Just an edit, whoops, I am not used to A03's formatting)


	3. Throwing rocks at your window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz overhears something that could potentially put Amity in danger. 
> 
> She sneaks out to see her, and Amity understands what it feels like to be cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is separated into two different parts (:

Luz had been less jumpier than usual, and she was pretty jumpy.

Eda and Camilia also kept catching her staring at nothing in particular, with a look in her eye that they’d never seen before. 

“What are you thinking about that’s got you making that expression?” Eda questioned, and Camilia looked toward her daughters direction curiously.

Luz said nothing, silently smiling to herself. Had she even heard her? 

“Mija?” Camilia spoke, leaning forward from her spot at the dinner table, and somehow, Luz hadn’t heard her either. 

For some reason, King found this amusing. 

“Luz Noceda.” Her mother’s voice was sharp, and that snapped Luz out her daze. “Yes Mami?” She’d replied, but the dreamy, weird look in her eye hadn’t dissolved.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Luz’s eyes widened for a moment, before she broke eye contact with her mother embarrassedly. “What?” Luz muttered to herself. “I wasn’t thinking about anything! If anything, consider my mind completely blank! Huh,” Luz scratched the back of her neck, beginning to get up from her seat. “You know, I’m kinda tired. I think I may go to bed, um, early tonight..” 

Eda stopped the girl from leaving. “Spill.” 

“Spill what?!” Luz semi-shouted. “Nothings going on! What are you talking about?” Luz pointed a finger toward Eda, accusingly. “What’s going on with you? How about you spill!” 

“Does this have something to do with the princess you met in the woods?” Camilia slowly asked, knowing if not calmly questioned, Luz would get even more flustered than she already was.

“Ami..amity. Her. Does this have something to do with..ah, no!” Why did Luz feel incredibly nervous, all of a sudden? “What are you even talking about?” 

Camilia blinked, confused. And Eda hummed, knowingly. 

“You’ve got a little crush on that girl, don’t you?” 

“Wh-you’re crazy! Where’d you get that idea from?”

“There’s a new look in your eye.” Luz’s mother explained gently, “I’ve never seen it before, Mija.” Luz allowed her mother to make eye contact with her, and in a silent understanding, she nodded her head to agree. 

Eda clasped her hands together, “I knew it, I knew it. Actually, I called it! Ah, look at me, I know you kid. Nothing gets past this mama, nothing.” 

Luz rolled her eyes playfully, and began to fumble her fingers, nervously. “It doesn’t matter. She’s a princess Eda. Well, technically she’s supposed to be the queen..” 

“And how weird is that?” Camilia spoke, looking over to Eda questioningly. “Everyone knows the rules.” 

“The rules?” Luz sat up a little, interested. Sure, she knew some stuff about the life of princesses, but all was common knowledge. 

“Well, the oldest is supposed to be heir to the throne. An ongoing rule for centuries, y’know, well, I guess if the oldest is proven to not be worthy? I suppose that it’s..possible that Amity could be queen.” 

Luz frowned, wondering what was deemed worthy in the palace. Was she worthy enough to even be Amity’s friend? Well, Amity did invite her to the palace. But that didn’t mean anything. Did it?

“It’s really weird that the Blights would change the rules like that.” Eda muttered, almost under her breath. “It’s unnatural, for sure.” 

Luz had both eyebrows raised. Why did it seem like there was more to this than everyone led on? 

“Amity must be really special, for them to break tradition like that.” 

“Amity is special.” Luz agreed, without thinking about it first. Her mother shot her a look. 

“Aw, you really do like her. Huh?” She tapped her daughter on the nose. “You should know, princess or not, you are still too young to marry.” 

“Mami!” Luz’s voice had become high pitched as she looked down, hiding her face in embarrassment. Eda allowed herself to obnoxiously snort, and Luz felt even more betrayed than she already did. “Eda! It’s not funny,” her cheeks were reddening. “Stop!” 

They did not do as asked. 

“That’s it! I’m going to bed.” Luz stood, and they allowed her to pass. King followed closely behind, and Camilia called after her. 

“You know it’s because we love you. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I’m just happy for you, is all.” 

Luz looked over her shoulder, “I know. I love you too.” Her eyes met Eda’s, “And I love you too, Eda.” 

Upstairs in her bedroom, Luz found herself tossing and turning. She hadn’t seen Amity in about three days, and with each passing day, she began to miss her more.

She questioned herself on if it was weird or not, the feelings she had for Amity. They definitely didn’t know each other well, and though Luz had now openly accepted her crush on her, she couldn’t understand why she felt herself so fixated on her. 

Luz had never really had a crush before, but any attraction she’d ever experienced was incomparable to the pull she felt to Amity Blight. 

Her long green hair, the waves that stopped at the middle of her back. Her golden eyes, and the shy smile that seemed to always stay on her lips when Luz caught her eyes. The feeling of her hand in hers, the feeling that radiated through Luz’s chest when she did magic with her. 

Oh no. 

Luz blinked, she had to stop this. Theoretically speaking, even if Amity liked her back, she was not allowed to pursue her. Nor was Amity allowed to return her feelings. It was common knowledge that when a queen were to wed, it was to another person who belonged to royalty. 

Luz shot up straight, not trying to be careful as to not wake King, who continued to sleep peacefully by her feet. “UGH!” She whisper shouted, covering her face with her hands. Her mother had literally just told her to not think about marriage, yet here she was. 

Luz sighed, maybe..maybe she’d just avoid Amity. Then she’d never have to deal with unrequited, forbidden love. 

Why’d it have to sound so romantic? 

Then she heard shuffling outside of her bedroom door, two shadows, and then voices that belonged to Eda and Camilia. The hallway light turned off and their bedroom door shut with a creak, but Eda’s voice was somehow audible. 

“I know you dislike gossip, I know..” Luz could hardly hear, “But you and I both know how weird it is for that child to be chosen to be Queen. She’s fifteen.” 

Luz perked up, they were talking about Amity, her future.. Before Luz knew it, she had her ear pressed against their bedroom door. Careful to not create a creak in the floorboards beneath her feet. 

“Well, what all do you know of the family?” Camilia had asked Eda. “I’ve heard whispers from the town, but it’s hard to pick apart what’s rumors and what’s true..” 

Luz heard her mother sigh. “Well, they’re some of the most powerful people in town, but that’s a given. They’re strict,” Luz could sense a grimace in Eda’s voice. “I’d know from going to grade school with Amity’s mother. But, she was always big on rules, a big kiss up to the teachers..always tattling on me and siding with Lilith. She never, ever, broke rules.”

Luz blinked, she knew who Lilith was. Eda barely spoke of her sister, but she spoke enough to allow Luz in on the secret that her own sister had cursed her, when they were just teenagers. 

“I wonder if those two are still friends, after all these years.” Eda’s voice was sour, “I wouldn’t be surprised, Lilith was always following right behind her like a lost puppy..” but it was the sound of her mother’s gasp that had caught her attention. 

“Eda, your sister wouldn’t have blue hair, would she?” 

“How could you have possibly known that?” Their voices were getting quieter, and Luz was pressing her ear further into the door. “I’ve tarnished all of our pictures..” 

“When I was at the market two days ago, I saw the oldest of the Blight twins, Emira, I think that’s her name. She was being escorted by a women with curly, blue hair, and by the look on her face, she was unhappy about it. Eda, If this is your sister we’re talking about..” 

“You don’t think she has something to do with..” Eda trailed. 

“What could she possibly want with that child?” Camilia asked, and then they both fell silent. 

“The curse on the youngest.” Eda whispered. “Eternal youth, siphoning power from whom is heir to the throne, but the curse can only be done to an only child, or the youngest sibling belonging to royalty..but always to the heir. And, I’ve only ever heard of it being attempted on an only child, because there’s no battle on youth, but, Camilia..” there was a pause. “We know my sister didn’t hesitate when she cursed me, and I don’t see what could stop her from cursing Amity.” 

“If she cursed the child..” Camilia waited before continuing, using her words carefully. “What would be Amity’s fate?” 

“To..To conquer eternal youth, she has to take the life of the child, in order to have it as her own.” 

Luz felt as if her world had stopped, and she flung away from the door as if it’d burned her. Amity couldn’t be cursed, she couldn’t allow it. 

Luz ran a hand through her hair, no one knew. No one knew Amity was in danger, it was under all of their noses. She scurried to her feet, disregarding she was in her nightgown and didn’t have shoes on, she had to warn Amity. She had to warn Amity before it was too late. 

She ran down the stairs, light on her feet, her mother’s couldn’t know about this. Was this a bad idea? Luz pondered, but shrugged against her inner guilt and grasped onto Owlbert anyway. 

Luz shivered as the wind bit at her face, and grasped tighter onto the staff. “I’ve gotta help her..” she was talking to herself, quietly. “I..” she couldn’t find the words, she couldn’t find the thoughts. Why did she care so much, based on a theory she overheard? 

And then she was softly landing onto the grass from the garden, and peering upward at all of the windows of the castle. She could recall the one that Amity stood at when she waved goodbye, the last time they’d seen each other, and she reached down, grasping onto rocks by the walls of the palace. 

Luz squinted an eye, and then she was throwing the rocks, and throwing the pebbles, desperately hoping to awake the sleeping princess. 

Except Amity wasn’t asleep, and she was rushing to her window in horror, wondering if she were mere seconds from being ambushed, robbed, or kidnapped. 

But as she looked down, she was met with Luz flying upward toward her on a staff, and then their eyes were level with each other, and they were wordlessly staring at each other.

“Luz,” Amity whispered, “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Luz whispered back, her voice was just as soft as Amity’s, and she mentally hit herself, knowing she was already struggling to focus on why she’d come here. 

“It’s good to see you.” Was all Amity replied, instead of questioning the girl who floated by her window in her pajamas. 

“It’s always good to see you,” Luz admitted, then realized what she’d said, and felt her cheeks begin to heat up. She looked away for a moment, changing the subject. 

“Do you know a women named Lilith?” Luz asked, hoping to be met with a no. 

She wasn’t.

“Um, yes?” Amity replied, a little confused, but willing to tell Luz anything she wanted to know and more. “She’s my mentor, training me for uh..being queen,” Amity tucked some of her messy hair behind her ears. “She used to be Emira’s, but now..” 

Then Luz was snapping her face back in Amity’s direction, and their noses were almost touching, and their eyes were completely focused on each other. 

Luz on a staff, floating just outside of her window, and Amity leaning forward, a dark sky behind them with a moon that illuminated their faces, if Amity just leaned a little closer they’d.. 

“I’ve been talking for too long.” Amity whispered, heart thudding in her chest. Titan, their faces were close.

Luz blinked, opening her mouth but taking a moment too long to form words. “I uh..” why’d she have to be so pretty? “I think you’re in danger, Amity.” 

“What?” Amity pulled back, and though they weren’t touching, Luz longed to have that contact back. She looked from right and to left, but noted no trespassers in the garden. “Luz, what are you talking about?” 

“Um..” 

Amity reached for her without warning, and pulled the girl by her hands, Luz landed on her bedroom floor with a soft thud. 

Luz wasted time, peering around the princesses room in curiosity, her eyes landing on an open journal on Amity’s bed. As soon as Amity caught onto this, she reached forward and shoved the book under a pillow—as if, somehow, Luz wouldn’t be able to find it.

“My mother, Eda, is Lilliths younger sister.” Luz explained, sitting up. Amity frowned, not following, but nodded her head anyway. “She cursed Eda, when they were teenagers.” 

“Cursed?” 

Curses were illegal. 

“And I think she’s planning on cursing you next.” 

“Why..why do you think this?” Amity didn’t believe what she was hearing, and she couldn’t decide if it’s because she didn’t want to, or because it was unbelievable itself. 

“Well,” Amity had sat on the ground with her back resting against her bed by now, and Luz had sat beside her. Their shoulders touched, both girls tried to not pay attention to this fact. “There’s the rule that the oldest is supposed to be heir to the throne, for starters.”

Amity nodded at this, that was true. 

“Well, there’s this curse, for one to acquire eternal youth, they have to curse the..” 

“The youngest sibling in royalty who falls heir to the throne.” Amity finished for Luz, whispering, her eyes were wide and she stared at nothing in particular. She’d heard of this curse before because unfortunately, there were a lot of curses to be made for Queens, or those soon to be. 

“But..but..” Amity blinked, slowly. “For the curse, the witch kills the oldest so they can’t be heir to the throne anymore, or it’s an only child, but..” 

“Amity, how did you become heir to the throne?” 

“Well, about a month ago, Emira failed the test that ranked her abilities.” Amity simply said, but then she froze, just as Luz asked the question that answered their suspicions. 

“Amity, who gave Emira the test?”

“Lilith..” Amity was blinking rapidly now, as if she were about to cry. “Luz..she’s..I’m going to be cursed, aren’t I?” 

“No!” Luz’s voice was sharp, and she reached for Amity’s hands as fast as she could. She grasped tightly, and Amity turned toward her, surprised. “I will not let anything happen to you.” Luz’s voice was desperate, and Amity felt something sink in her chest. “I promise you, right now, whatever happens, I..” Amity watched as Luz searched for words. 

“I will save you. Whatever happens, whenever it happens. I will be there, and I will save you. Every. Single. Time.” 

Why had she never felt cared about like this before? 

Why did she believe, wholeheartedly, every word that left Luz’s mouth? 

Amity allowed herself to smile. 

“Luz..” 

“I promise you this, tonight, Amity.” 

“I can take care of myself, you don’t have to..”

“Yes you can,” Luz stopped her. “But who’s to say I can’t look out for you?” 

Amity paused.

“Who’s to say you can’t be cared about?” 

And then she was wrapping her arms around Luz, and not saying anything. Burying her head into Luz’s shoulder, and closing her eyes for a moment. 

If everything in her life was going wrong right now, at least she had Luz. 

Luz Noceda. 

Does she know how much she means to me? 

Luz hugged her back, smiling to herself. “We’ll figure this out, together. Okay?” 

“Together.” Amity repeats. 

And then Luz is pulling away from her, way too fast. And she’s standing up, and as Amity is trying to figure out the feeling in the pit of her stomach, Luz is holding out a hand for Luz to hold. 

“Should we visit the garden?” 

Amity smiled at her, rolling her eyes. “You know we can’t. It’s too late at night, and you’re not even supposed to be here.” 

Luz hummed. 

“We’d get caught.” Amity warned. 

Luz still hummed. 

“Should we sneak out to the garden?” Luz asked, winking.

Amity grabbed her hand, then.

Who cared if they got caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Luz and Amity sneaking out into the garden which may or may not be inspired by ‘Love story’ 
> 
> Comments / Kudos ?


	4. We snuck out to the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity decide to sneak out into the garden, late at night. 
> 
> They try their hardest to not get caught. 
> 
> But it’s hard to focus on your surroundings when all you can see are such a pair of eyes looking back at you.

“Luz! You promised to be quiet!” 

“This is my first time sneaking out, Amity! I’ve never been a rebel before..it feels..” Luz paused at the girl behind her, frowning. “Uh, don’t look at me like that!” 

Amity shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Then Luz nudged her, and Amity felt like she might’ve blushed at the contact had she not turned her face away from Luz. 

But then Luz grabbed her hand, tightly. 

“What’re you doing?” Amity asked, and Luz smirked. 

Why’d she look mischievous? 

“Luz..” Amity warned. 

“C’mon!” 

“What are you thinking of?” Amity questioned, attempting to pull her hand away, “what’s on your mind?” 

“Have you ever played catch the light?” Luz asked, softening her grip on Amity’s hands, lacing their fingers patiently. 

Amity’s heart rate sped up. 

“No?” She felt herself involuntarily gulping. 

Luz was so affectionate. No one else in her life was. 

It felt good. 

“Then I suppose I’ll do the honor of showing you the game,” Luz released her hand, and Amity bit her lip to keep from letting her smile drop. Luz pulled a pen from her nightgowns pocket, and a crumbled up piece of paper, she obviously hadn’t prepared. “Watch.” 

Amity had never seen a spell cast the way Luz had casted them. She was different in the best way possible, in every way possible. 

Just when she thought Luz could teach her something new, Luz went and changed her prespecitive on the thing Amity valued the most, magic. 

Maybe something else could be a close second.

“How do you do that?” Amity asked, once a light was floating between their faces. “How do you cast spells like that?” 

She wanted to know everything about Luz, if she’d let her. 

“Well, as I’ve told you, magic doesn’t come naturally to me.” Luz gathered the ball of light into the palm of her hands, gently. “And like I’ve told you, symbols, glyphs are beneath or atop of all magical objects here.” 

“But when we did magic together, you didn’t write it down?” 

“Nor did I with the flower.” Luz tried to place the light in Amity’s hands, and Amity accepted. “When you cast your spells, a symbol reveals itself, and all I do is press my hands into the symbols you’ve already created. It’s easier for me to spot them,” Luz looked up for a moment, “But I don’t know why I can spot them. I still haven’t figured that out.” 

“My parents have a library in the palace,” Amity allowed Luz to take the light back. “I’m sure I could get you in there, and maybe you’d be able to find something about glyphs in the first ones stories.” 

Luz looked at Amity in a way she’d never been looked at before. Was it appreciation? 

“I admire you, Amity Blight.” 

It was admiration. 

“Oh,” Amity tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, shyly. “Thank you, I, uh, well..” 

“But tonight I don’t want to read.” Luz cut her off, smiling with an unknown twinkling in her eye. “I want to catch the light.” 

And without warning, Luz released the ball of light. She tapped it on the side, and it sped away, slicing through the air and taking Amity by surprise. 

“Wow,” Amity started, but then Luz was grasping her hand again. 

“Well don’t just stand there! We’re supposed to catch it before it runs away!” 

“But where will it go?” 

“That, is the surprise.” 

Then Luz was tugging her forward, and they were running across the gardens yard together. 

Amity was thankful that the palace didn’t deem guards keeping watch at night necessary, otherwise, they’d be in trouble. 

But Luz holding her hand, and the grass underneath their bare feet was soft. 

And Luz was looking back at her with a grin, something that made Amity smile right back at her. 

For once, maybe just for tonight, the world was on her side. 

“Where did it go?” Amity asked, curiously. 

Though it seemed, Luz wasn’t even worried about it anymore. 

“Huh? Oh, the light, hm..” 

Luz stopped in her tracks, turning around fast enough for Amity to almost crash right into her. She grasped both of Amity’s hands, and Amity had stopped moving completely. 

She was breathing heavy, and so was Luz. 

Her cheeks were flushed, her curly hair was falling into her eyes messily. “Luz?” Amity slowly began to speak, and Luz was looking back at her for encouragement. “I’ve never met anyone like you before.” 

Luz tilted her head to the side. “Is that a good thing?” 

“Everything about you is a good thing.” 

Amity hadn’t meant to speak her mind so freely around Luz, she really hadn’t. 

She never had problems like this with other people. 

Luz smiled, then, leaning forward and quickly invading Amity’s personal space. 

She pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, and it was quick, and hard to catch. But she pulled away slowly enough for it to be noticed. 

Amity felt her current thought process come to a stop. Had Luz kissed her? Is that what the feeling of warmth that spread through her skin had evoked? 

And Luz was pulling away from her so slowly, and making sure she was looking Amity in the eye, as she allowed herself to blink like she was dazed. 

This is what momentary bliss, but a memory that would stay forever, felt like. 

“Oh..” Amity held in a gasp, and nearly reached for her cheek, to hold it, almost as if to keep the fresh kiss warm. “I..I..” 

And then the light flew above their heads, stopping right above them, as if to silently challenge them to reach up and grab it. 

Amity couldn’t muster words, so she refrained from trying. 

She couldn’t embarrass herself. She couldn’t make something out of a situation that she could’ve easily misread, due to her own personal bias. 

Her crush on the human across from her. 

Amity reached up, and her fingers grazed the light, so she pressed down onto the orb with all of her might..and ended up losing balance in the process. 

She slipped forward, taking Luz right down with her. 

Amity was too focused on the light to even notice how close Luz and her were, but Luz was not. 

“I caught it!” Amity announced, but she wasn’t met with a reply.

“Hi.” Luz whispered, and Amity tore her eyes away from the light, suddenly she couldn’t breathe. 

How did they always end up to close?

“Hi..”’ Amity whispered back. 

And just as if they could’ve had a moment, a shouting was heard in the distance. “There!” Came a male voice, stern and angry. “I heard the noise from the garden! Come along! Someone could be trying to rob the palace!” 

Amity made way to her feet, disregarding the light and reaching for Luz, who hadn’t even heard them, fast. 

“We’ve been caught.” Amity stated, worriedly, though the lightness in her chest that completely dismissed any possible anxieties that may come. 

“Uh oh.” 

Luz didn’t seem to care. 

She still looked mischievous. 

“It’s not funny, Noceda.” 

“Sure it isn’t.” She replied, before grabbing Amity by the arm. 

The sounds of footsteps were approaching, and they didn’t have much time before they were inevitably busted.

How was Amity going to explain this to her parents? They hadn’t even known of Luz’s existence..not yet atleast! She just needed perfect timing for their approval.

Luz stomped on the orb to make the light dim, and without telling her where they were heading first, she was pulling Amity behind their tree. 

Their tree. For a second, Amity hadn’t even processed that. 

For another second, a thought came to mind that she’d probably never voice. 

What if Luz lived at the palace, so they’d always have their tree? It wasn’t fair that Luz couldn’t see it as often as Amity did, maybe.. 

She needed to stop thinking about marriage. 

Luz pulled her close, and now the two were staring back at eachother silently. 

That same look of mischief was in Luz’s eye, and Amity wondered if it would ever leave. 

Though this was not something she would ever complain about. 

Luz breathed, and Amity felt it. 

“Hi.” Luz said again. 

Amity smiled, “Hi.” 

“I told you we wouldn’t get caught.” 

“You never said that.” 

“But did you trust I’d keep you safe?” 

Amity rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t really care about getting caught.” Luz admits, and Amity nods. 

“I know.” 

Luz raised an eyebrow, but then she was looking down at her feet for a second, before she allowed her eyes to meet Amity’s again. 

“I suppose I don’t mind being caught because you are beside me.” 

Amity inhaled a deep breath at Luz’s words. Why did she have to keep doing this to her? Had she known the cost of her words? That her language was romantic? 

“I know you may be a human, but I think you’re not one.” 

“What would I be then?” Luz asked, curious. 

“I think you are an Angel.” 

Luz laughed, “In your eyes, definitely.” 

“Maybe it was a wild animal?” The man spoke, before Amity could think of something to say back.

Luz tried not to giggle and that was obvious. 

“I say we go back, if there’s nothing out here, we’re wasting time doing something we aren’t being paid enough for.” Another man said, his tone of voice showed annoyance. 

Amity nearly gasped, ready to come out from behind the tree and threaten to tell her parents of how they spoke ill of them. Amity’s parents assured the town and their children that they treat everyone who works for them with respect and consideration. Surely, they hadn’t been lying.

Had they? 

Oh, of course they had. 

All of a sudden, Amity wanted to run into the woods and be alone. 

When you’re a kid, your parents can only lie to you so much. 

But Luz was there, and she was pulling Amity back into the field, and suddenly Amity wasn’t thinking about deceit anymore, and she was thinking about the truthfulness in the way Luz spoke to her. 

And everytime she did, Amity found herself hanging onto every word. 

“It’s about time I head home,” Luz admitted, letting go of Amity’s hands. “If I’m out any later, one of us will end up in trouble, if not both.” 

Amity nods, knowing Luz is right, unfortunately. 

“Though if I’m being honest, I don’t want to leave.” 

Amity blinks at the girl, if she took all of what Luz has said to her tonight in account, then maybe.. 

Maybe it was possible, yes, that her crush liked her back. 

Luz was making it seem very possible. 

“I don’t want you to leave either,” Amity admits. “But I can see you again soon. Tomorrow?” 

“You want me to come here right?” 

“If that’s okay.” 

“That’s okay.” Luz says, extending a hand out, wordlessly a demand summons owlbert into her grasp. It made her look cool, Amity would never admit that. “But soon, you’ll have to let me see the inside of your palace.” 

“Of course. Whenever you want.” 

Luz motions for Amity to join her, “Allow me to escort you to your window, princess?” 

“If you promise not to call me princess anymore.” 

“Maybe. But I will find a new nickname for you.” 

Amity hopes, suddenly, that Edric and Emira never meet Luz. (But that’s inevitable.) 

When Amity is inside of her room, and she’s taking slow steps to her window where Luz floats, she feels like she’s missing something. She’s forgetting something. 

“Alright...” Luz trails off, “I’ll see you to..” 

“Luz?” 

The curly haired girl hums, gently. 

Amity leaned over her window dangerously, but the risk was worth it, as she returned the kiss and placed it upon Luz’s cheek softly. 

She pulled away just as slowly as Luz did, almost to save the moment. 

That had..felt amazing. 

Like the butterflies in her chest had started flying around in a dance that tugged at her heart in the best way possible. 

Their faces were close, Amity could fall at any given moment, but somehow, she felt safe. 

Safer than she’s ever felt in her life. 

She really wanted to kiss Luz, Luz who stared back at her, grinning wildly. 

It was a comfortable, romantic silence, just for a moment. 

Amity wondered if anyone had ever wrote a love like this before.

“Goodnight, Amity.” Luz whispers. 

Amity wishes she didn’t have to leave. 

“Goodnight, Luz.” 

And then she was gone, but Amity was still standing at her window, watching Luz slowly disappear. 

She didn’t know how much longer she could keep this secret that was poking at her heart every given moment that Luz was around. 

Not much longer, if she was being honest. 

Maybe tomorrow, Amity considered. 

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to go back into this stuff and change the format (I’m new to this website, sorry) it’s not working out very well for some reason. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I’m really excited for the next as you’ll be able to see Luz’s fighting skills put to the test. 
> 
> Plus you meet Emira!


	5. I’m on your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz’s skills are put to the test. 
> 
> Everyone becomes just a little more aware of the way Lillith is treating Emira.

Luz had almost made it out the door, but Eda was much faster than she was. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” 

And then came Camilia, a look on her face that told Luz she was in trouble. 

“Um..” 

Her mother’s shared a look, and she gulped. Had they known she’d snuck out last night? They were asleep when she came home! And she came up the stairs quietly, she didn’t even wake King. 

“The castle?” Luz almost squeaked, afraid she was going to be put on house arrest. 

“Well you could’ve just asked, Mija.” Spoke Camilia, approaching Luz quickly and placing a hand on her cheek. “You know we don’t have bad blood with the blights.” 

Luz frowned, why was her Mami lying to her? Well—technically, Lilith wasn’t a blight. But she worked for them and hung around like one. She was more of Odalia’s sister than she was Eda’s. 

And neither one of her mothers liked Lilith, and neither did Luz. 

“Visiting your girlfriend, huh?” Eda had a knowing expression on her face. She wiggled her eyebrows, pointedly, and Luz froze. 

Oh, Eda knew she snuck out. 

But looking over toward Camilia.. 

She did not. Why hadn’t Eda told her about it? 

“She’s not my..my..” Luz bit her lip, stopping herself from continuing further. Amity, in a way, kind of was her girlfriend. But not really. But she kind of was! They’d kissed, on the cheek, but still! It totally counts! 

“Mija?” Camilia had gasped, a hand placed on her chest in shock. “You’re not denying it? You’re dating the princess? And I haven’t even met her yet? Luz..” 

“Well..” Luz sounded sheepish. “We’re not dating! But we almost are. I mean, or atleast I think so. I think..” 

She hadn’t really considered it before, hadn’t really thought long enough on this but.. Did Amity like her back? Surely she did. Especially after she kissed her cheek last night, Luz found herself smiling. 

Amity definitely liked her back. 

“Almost!” Luz stated, gently, confidently. 

“You should do what the bad girl coven does and just tell her how you feel.” Eda was now sitting at the kitchen table, a mug in her hand. “I mean, it worked for me.” 

Camilia rolled her eyes. “Don’t lie to our child. I confessed to you, while all you could muster was anonymously sending me flowers at the hospital.”

“Psh,” Eda waved a hand. “You absolutely loved it.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Mami, may I go see her now?” Luz was getting impatient, but her puppy dog eyes were always on time. She even added a pout. 

“Okay, okay. But Mija, you need to bring her here sometime soon. I need to meet this girl. And she can have dinner with us, too!” 

Luz was thankful her mother wanted to meet Amity, and that her mother was excited to meet her. She’d read that sometime in history, things weren’t always like this in households. 

“And I’ll cook!” Eda proudly announced, but she was met with the matching eyes of Luz and Camilia, disapproving of this idea. Eda didn’t argue. 

“Be back home before the sun goes down, okay?” Camilia was already pushing her daughter out the door encouragingly, “and remember, if she hurts you, Eda hurts her.” 

“Mami! No!” 

“Just a warning, Mija.” 

Luz felt as if her actions were out of her control when she found herself skipping, yes skipping, to the castle. She couldn’t control her happiness, her excitement. She was squirming, unable to sleep, wanting to scream what had happened to the whispering woods all last night. 

She’d kissed a girl on the cheek, something she’d never done before, and she could not stop thinking about it. 

She’d never kissed anyone before. Not a boy, not a girl.

She’d also snuck out for the first time, but kissing Amity Blight on the cheek definitely was cooler. 

When she arrived at the castle, the guards were moving out of the way before she even opened her mouth, and then they were wordlessly leading her to the garden. 

Had Amity told them not to bother her? She must’ve. 

If she did, it only encouraged the thought that Amity had liked her back. 

When Luz made it to the garden, and the guards left without saying anything, she’d noticed three people, two of which she’d never met. 

A blasian girl with short hair and glasses, and a short boy with dark skin dressed in blue. They all held swords, but the boy had taken a seat in the grass while it looked as if Amity and the girl with the glasses were ready to battle. 

No one had noticed her presence yet, and she was thankful for this. She wanted to know, secretly, how Amity behaved when she wasn’t around. 

Willow swung first, and Amity ducked under the sword with skill, a smile on her face as she turned and her sword was met with Willow’s. They held their position for a moment, before breaking away with a sharp sound of the swords grazing each other echoing in the air. 

Amity wore a pale green suit, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and Luz thought it looked beautiful on her. 

Amity smirked at the other girl proudly, “Ready to give up, Willow?” But the other girl did not seem phased, and she shook her head. “Not anytime soon, Blight.” 

Amity struck forward, and Willow barely missed it with a gasp. “So you admit you will give up, though?” Amity spoke her words in a cocky way, for some reason, Luz found this endearing. 

She still pointed her sword in Willows direction, and Willow still was less than a inch from being impaled. “Funny.” She muttered, and without warning, a vine emerged from the ground and grasped Amity’s left leg, knocking her to the ground. 

Amity fell with a shocked gasp, a mumbled curse under her breath as her back collided with the grass. But this moment of embarrassment didn’t last, as she looked up toward Willow with mischief. 

Then fire came from the palm of Amity’s hand, and Luz withheld a shocked noise. The fire burned the vine, and Amity looked amused. How could she do that? 

Willow did not look happy. She grumbled, “That’s not fair.” 

“Is it?” Asked Amity as she rose to her feet, still a look of mischief written on her face. “Because, you used magic first, and..” then Amity was placing her hand against her sword, and the metal was turning red, radiating with heat. “You asked for this. Unless, you’re ready to give up?” 

Luz swore she could see that Willow was contemplating this, even for a split second, but ultimately she decided not to. 

“Bad choice.” 

Then Amity moved forward, and Willow was backing away, using her sword as if to shield her. She made another vine follow behind Amity, almost as if it were a snake, but Amity didn’t pay it attention and placed her sword down onto it without effort. 

Amity then swiped the sword under Willows feet, and Willow jumped back again. 

“You know, soon, you’ll run out of walking space.” 

Willow grumbled again, and swung her sword by Amity’s head, almost touching her hair. Amity gawked at this, offended, using her sword to push Willow’s out of her direction. 

She took a step forward, pressing her sword against Willows with determination, if Willow wouldn’t back down, she would make her. 

Their faces were close, both girls struggling against the hold of the others sword. 

Luz felt a ping of jealously in her chest, something she’d never felt before..

Then Amity’s sword lit up, but this time, flames walked upon it and a flash of fear was seen in Willow’s eyes. Amity gave another push, and then Willow was falling backward, dropping her sword in the process. 

As soon as this happened, Amity dropped her sword and reached for Willow with a gentle smile on her face.

Another ping of jealousy struck Luz’s heart. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have come, maybe she should’ve announced herself, earlier. 

“I suppose this makes up for you beating me last time?” Asked Amity, playfully. She helped the girl up. Willow nodded her head, dusting herself off. “Sure. But there will always be a next time, and by then, I’ll have beaten you.” 

“Maybe.” Replied Amity with a nod, and then she was turning her head toward where Luz stood, and Luz felt frozen, a wave of emotions coming over her that she was nowhere near ready for. 

She felt herself involuntarily tucking a curl behind her ear, and shoving her arms behind her back, clutching her light purple dress shyly. “Hi, Amity.” She spoke, but her voice was like a whisper. 

Her lips tingled, last nights memory playing in her head, making her feel flustered. 

Amity gaped, shocked. Had Luz watched her battle Willow? Had she known this was for fun? That she could definitely do much better? She felt incredibly embarrassed, wondering if Luz thought she was not skilled, especially considering her status in town. 

But Luz looked so pretty..oh her pixie cut suited her so well, the purple pin on the right side of her hair that held back her bangs made Amity’s heart flutter. She felt herself blush. 

“You..came?” 

“Of course I did, silly.” Luz playfully rolled her eyes, then approached Amity with an attempt to not skip in her steps. 

Amity’s friends eyed Luz curiously. So, this was the girl Amity wouldn’t shut up about? 

“Luz, this is Willow,” Luz turned toward the girl with a polite smile, “and this is Gus.” He waved at Luz happily. 

“I am the genius who created these swords.” He admits, and Luz raises an eyebrow. He looked..younger than them. 

“He’s an advanced witch who plans to join the illusion coven, he’s already a year above Willow and I.” Amity explains, “The swords are illusions, for practice,” She reached for hers. “They’re harmless, but useful.” 

Luz hummed, “Oh, wow. I want one.” 

There was that look in her eye that Amity had noticed from last night. She was plotting something. 

“You can use mine,” Willow offers, and Luz looks excited. “Really?” And Willow hands it to her politely, “What do you need it for, anyway?” 

Then Luz is looking at Amity again. 

Oh, pretty, Amity thought. Oh! Amity realized. 

“Shall I put my skills to the test?” Questions Luz, pointing the sword at Amity with a grin on her lips. 

Amity had never found her as attractive as she did now. 

“And when I win?” Replied Amity, as Willow backed away from the two in interest. 

“As if you would.” 

“I will.” 

Luz hummed, she didn’t believe her. 

“I will.” 

“Sure, you will.” 

“What will I receive when I win?” 

Luz smirked, suddenly, “I’ll kiss you goodbye.” 

Eda would be proud of her for taking the bad girl coven advice. 

Amity withheld a gasp, while in the background, Willow and Gus shared a quick, knowing glance. 

“Consider yourself beat.” 

Then she swung the sword at Luz, missing her by less than an inch as the girl ducked underneath, shocking Amity. 

“My mother’s are very good with swords.” Commented Luz, from where she stood behind Amity. 

Amity swung her head backward to meet her eyes, shoving her sword forward. All it took was for Luz to take a step back, and it didn’t touch her. “I learn from the best.” Added Luz, who clashed her sword against Amity’s. 

Amity mustered the strength to push Luz, slightly making her take two steps back. She skillfully spun, and then she swung, but she was met with Luz’s sword clashing against hers again. 

Luz couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re awfully eager to win.” 

Amity furrowed her eyebrows, taking another step forward, their swords still holding themselves up against the other. “Of course I am.” 

Luz’s heart softened, along with her grip on the sword. 

So did her eyes. 

Amity’s sword then lit up in flames, and she pressed further into Luz’s. Luz hadn’t even realized, yet. She stood so close that their noses almost brushed, and that’s when reality came crashing back to Luz. 

But she wasn’t fast enough, as Amity swung her foot forward, knocking Luz to her feet with force. 

Luz fell on her back painfully, but all she could feel was a deep thudding in her heart. 

Of course I am. 

Amity wanted to kiss her. Amity wanted Luz to kiss her. 

“Luz? Have I won yet?” Amity questioned, her sword hovered above where Luz’s heart would be. “Tell me.” 

“Not quite.” Replied the girl, whose bangs were falling out of her pin. Luz took the chance, when Amity fell into confusion, and grasped her sword that had fallen beside her, and with all of her strength she used it to knock Amity’s out of her hands. 

Her foot swiped under Amity’s, and Amity came tumbling down. Luz took this as an advantage and pushed herself forward to hold the other girl down. Her arm rested above Amity’s neck threateningly, and her breathing slowed. 

Would it have been so bad had Amity won? 

“Amity, have I won yet?” Luz mocked, winking. 

Amity couldn’t muster words, and her blush deepened. 

She’d never felt so flustered. 

And then Luz was leaning down, and their faces were getting really, really close. 

And Amity was struggling to figure out how to breathe. 

“Aw, who is this cutie?” 

Luz looked up, away from Amity, surprised. 

There stood a girl, older than them by maybe two years, maybe three. She had long green hair like Amity’s, it was tied into a braid, and she looked..mature, poised. 

Oh, right. Amity had siblings. 

Could their timing had been any worse, though? 

Luz was off Amity quickly, and offering a hand, but not meeting her eyes. “Emira.” Amity muttered, venom in her voice. 

Maybe she should’ve been an only child. 

“Amity!” Replied her sister, knowing what she’d done. “How come I haven’t met your new friend yet?” She gave Luz a look over, “Aren’t you just adorable? I love the curls.” 

Luz felt her face heating up. “I’m Luz, Luz Noceda.” 

Emira nodded, reaching to shake her hand. “I’m Emira. Nice work out there, it’s nice to see little miss perfect knocked off her pedestal every once and awhile.” 

Luz frowned. She didn’t find that funny. 

Amity nearly growled. “Don’t you have something..I don’t know. Better to do?” 

“Oh, mittens. Calm down,” her sister placed a comforting hand on Amity’s shoulder, “you know, dates are supposed to be private.” 

“This is not!..We are not on a..” Amity felt her face becoming red. “UGH! You’re so annoying sometimes!” 

Luz on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind the assumption. 

In the background, Luz heard laughing, and when she peeked over her shoulder, she found Willow and Gus sitting next to a boy with green hair, who resembled Emira. “You know,” he said, “She’s gonna kill Emira for calling her mittens in public, later.” They had their eyes on the conversation, obviously finding the teasing funny. 

Luz turned toward Amity again, who had her arms crossed, her bottom lip stuck out like an angry child. 

“Did you really think I was skilled out there?” Luz asked, changing the subject. 

“Oh yes, very skilled indeed. Where did you learn that?” 

“Her mother’s taught her.” Amity answered for her, but something was off, she noted, as Luz began scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“I may have been bluffing..” 

“What?” 

“Well, you see, my mom Eda is all for teaching me! But my mother Camilia doesn’t like violence, so..I’ve been taught, but not as much as I’ve led on.” 

“Why lie?” 

“I wanted to look cool infront of you?” 

Ah, Luz hadn’t meant to admit that. That was embarrassing. 

Emira laughed, while Amity’s cheeks begin to heat up. “You don’t have to try hard hard to impress a girl who gushes over that childish series Azura. All. The. Time.” 

“Emira!” 

“What? Amity, you read Azura?” 

“..Yes?” 

“Oh that’s so cool!” Luz rocked back and forth on her feet. “I love the Azura books! I have the whole collection.” 

“Oh.” Amity smiled, oh. Of course she did. 

Emira coughed, ruining yet another moment. “Say, do you guys have time for another battle? I’d like to see one of you try to beat me.” 

Luz was just about to reply.

“Don’t be foolish child. You’d be embarrassing yourself to go up against the one who beat you at a test you should’ve passed years ago.” 

Everyone looked behind Emira, on the steps to the castle, they found a pale, blue haired woman with her arms crossed. 

Luz’s eyes narrowed, Lilith. 

Then she looked to Emira, whose face had fallen. 

How could she say something so cruel? 

“You shouldn’t talk to people like that.” Luz spoke, taking a step forward. “You should apologize.” 

Amity, who had first been shocked, also had her head down, ashamed to hear her name used in such a demeaning way. 

Lilith darted her eyes away from Emira and met Luz with a scowl. “You dare question an adult, child? Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” 

A silence fell over the garden. 

“Who allowed this girl into the palace?” 

Amity took a step forward. “I did.” 

Lilith didn’t look away from Luz, though. 

“What’s your name, girl?” 

“Apologize to Emira.” 

“I want your name.” 

“You’re cruel.” 

“Now.” 

“I..” Luz’s eyes had narrowed further. “My name is Luz, Noceda,” she paused, feeling anger in her bones. “Clawthorne.” 

It was almost as if Lilith became paler. 

“And I challenge you to a witches duel.” 

A moment passed before Lilith came back to her senses, she’d gripped the staff in her hand with a sudden smirk. “You foolish human.” She spoke, as it began to light up. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” 

“How dare you?” Amity finally spoke, and Lilith’s smirk fell. “Testing a child to a duel? Let alone on property that isn’t yours? Insulting someone in the blights bloodline? Have you no respect?” She took a step infront of Luz, as if to protect her from being seen. “How dare you try to disgrace my family’s name like this?” 

In the background, there were whispers, hurried footsteps leaving the garden. Luz peeked to find Willow and Gus being rushed away by Edric, knowing they shouldn’t be here for whatever was soon to unravel. 

“Do you know how my mother and father will react when I tell them what you’ve done?” Amity questioned, and Lilith dared to look away from her. 

“Amity..” The woman whispered, “please, calm yourself, child, I..I..” Amity squinted, in disbelief at her nerve. “I’ll..” 

“Go.” Amity demanded, “or you will regret being in my sight.” 

And Lilith hurriedly turned away, but not before Amity spoke again. 

“And you will apologize to Emira. You will. And you will apologize to my..to my..to Luz.” 

Lilith was unspoken, simply nodding her head, and making her way back into the castle, frightened. 

When she was gone, Amity turned to her sister, worried. 

“When..” she paused, “Emira, how long has she been talking to you in such a way?” 

But her sister didn’t answer her. 

“Amity,” she turned away, “I will go inside and handle her..” 

Amity knew better than to push and pry, so she allowed her sister to leave without question. Then she turned to Luz, who was looking at the ground. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Luz looked up, confused. “It’s..it’s not your fault, Amity. And she didn’t anything too bad, to me atleast. Plus,” she nudged her. “Suppose you’re the one saving me, when I promised to save you.” 

“Suppose, but you should know, Luz, I will save you whenever I find you in danger.” 

Luz tilted her head at Amity sweetly, “I like you so much, Amity. I really do.” 

Amity’s eyes widened. 

“It really is time for me to go, though.” 

“Oh..” Amity found herself frowning.

But then Luz moved forward, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. 

Amity smiled, wrapping her arms around Luz’s back, resting her chin on the shoulder. 

But then Luz was pulling away, looking her in the eye, and then her fingertips were moving up Amity’s arms. 

And then she was grasping her by the shoulders, and placing a deep, soft kiss to her cheek. 

And when she pulled away, Amity stared at her, bewildered. 

Amity gulped. 

“Luz..?” 

Her hands were still on Amity’s shoulders. 

“Yeah?” 

Amity’s hands were still wrapped around her back.

“Was that the kiss?” 

Luz blinked. 

It was quiet. 

Then she surged forward, her grasp on Amity’s shoulders loosening, and Amity leaned forward too, closing her eyes just as Luz did. 

And then, together, their lips met, a shy, unsure kiss. 

Just a little longer than a peck, but enough to make the two pull away with shock at what they’d just done. 

Luz almost squeaked, but she composed herself. 

“Even though you lost I..” 

“Oh,” Amity whispered, almost giggling, she shook her head. The two pulled apart. Then she looked back up at Luz and spoke with full honesty. 

“I’ve definitely won, now.”

Luz looked away with a blush. 

Amity couldn’t look away from her. 

“I..” 

Luz looked up. 

Amity fell silent. She couldn’t finish what she’d planned to say. 

“I’ll see you..soon?” Luz offered. 

“Please.” Amity hadn’t meant to plead.

Actually, yes she did. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I was unsure of this kiss, but I decided why not. 
> 
> It’s pretty fitting, the point in the two liking eachother so fast is because I’ve noticed that sapphic relationships are always portrayed with a very ‘slow burn’ coding—(baiting) 
> 
> as if it’s unrealistic for sapphics to develop crushes as fast as straight couples do. 
> 
> Therefore I am breaking this idea! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this story! Feel free to let me know in the comments/Kudos


	6. Opened books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity informs Luz of the royal celebration, and they sneak off to the castles library. 
> 
> They discover Amity’s hide out, and reveal a few secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I noticed my story has received 1.2k hits and 100 KUDOS! Thanks everyone!

“Oh, Willow, you should’ve seen it..” 

“I don’t know about that, Amity.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Willow rolled her eyes, shrugging off the woman who held a blue dress up to her view. “Meaning it’d be kinda weird had I watched you have your first kiss.” She stated, and then the woman held up a light pink gown. 

“Well, I suppose that’s true.. but Willow, it was so romantic. My first kiss..” Amity trails. “It was just like the books. Everything I could’ve hoped for. Honestly I..” 

Willow sighed, and Amity paused mid sentence. 

Would Amity ever stop with the staring off into space? The continuous storytelling of her adventures with Luz? Sure, she was happy for her friend. Really happy in fact, that for once, Amity was controlling something in her life. 

That didn’t mean she wanted to hear about it over and over, over and over. 

“What?” 

“You’ve already said this, twice actually.” Willow replied, examining herself in the mirror. 

“I have not.” 

The women who now held an orange dress turned to look at Amity with an eyebrow raised, as if to say, yes you have, because I’ve heard it. 

Amity grumbled. 

“I don’t mean to be annoying.” 

“I know. It’s not annoying, it’s just..” 

“I’ve just never felt like this before. About anyone. About anything.” 

Willow held a yellow dress over her body, wondering if it would blend well with her hair. Add a golden pin, maybe? 

“Amity, you know what they say about young people who rush into love.” 

“I don’t, actually.” 

“They say..” Willow was stopped, then. 

“Hi. I don’t mean to interrupt.” 

There stood Luz, in a pale blue dress, smiling shyly. When her eyes met Amity’s, she immediately went to pushing her hair behind her ears, as if to prepare herself to be looked at by the girl. 

Only Willow noticed this, of course. 

“Luz..” Amity whispered, then she rushed off of her bed and stood up awkwardly. “Um, how, how are you?”

The women with the dresses, allowed herself to smirk. But then she was met with Willow’s scowl, and then she was exiting the room silently. 

Willow didn’t like people who couldn’t mind their own business. 

“I’m..good. Better than usual, actually.” Her arms were tucked behind her back. “Especially after this thing that happened to me, uh, yesterday..” She moved her eyes away from Amity’s, pointedly. 

Willow realized then that Luz thought she didn’t know that the two had kissed in the garden. 

Foolish Luz didn’t know that Amity couldn’t shut up about her. 

“Huh.” Willow spoke before Amity could. “What happened to you yesterday, Luz?” 

Luz blushed, so noticeably that Amity eyes were widening. She was blushing because of her! Of course, her memories with her! 

Her memories of their kiss. 

“Oh, you see, um..” 

Amity smacked Willow’s arm, annoyedly, but playfully at the same time. “Leave the girl alone, Willow.” Amity found herself smiling, slightly. “Look at how flustered she’s becoming.” 

Luz looked up from the spot on the carpet that her eyes had been focused on, shocked. Amity had just flirted with her. Right infront of Willow. 

That was different. 

“Shall I give you that tour I promised?” Amity approached her slowly, arms by her sides, tucking her hands into the pockets of her day dress. She still seemed flirtatious, despite it all. 

Luz nodded, “I’d like that.” Then she looked behind Amity, eyes meeting Willow’s. 

“You two go, I still have to find a dress for the royal celebration.” 

Luz blinked, and somehow, Willow understood that she was confused. “Royal celebration?” 

“To celebrate Amity becoming Queen, of course.” 

Luz frowned, wondering if this action was selfish. Was it? Was it selfish to hope..somehow..Amity wouldn’t be Queen? And Amity could be with her? 

Would it be so bad, the two of them, without a castle? 

She found herself inhaling a breath, to stop words, questions, from tumbling out. 

“Speaking of,” Amity looked over her shoulder to Luz, “I was meaning to ask you, to ask if you wanted to go?..” 

There was more to the question, Luz knew. 

Amity just wasn’t going to continue it, not now, not right here. 

She led Luz down a long hallway, Luz walked by her side, and Amity contemplated reaching forward..just a little. 

Maybe they could hands? 

“This is where the twins sleep,” Amity pointed to a door to the left, then a door to the right, extending her arms out to each side of her body. 

Luz smiled at her. 

Amity was pretty sure she wasn’t listening, and she dropped her arms sheepishly. 

So that’s how it was going to be? 

“What’s your favorite place here?” Luz asked, and Amity hadn’t heard her. 

“Hm?” 

Luz tilted her head to the side, and she took a step forward. 

Amity gulped. 

Luz reached for the girls hand shyly, lacing their fingers slowly. She felt relief, when Amity ran her thumb across hers. “I asked, what’s your favorite place here?” Amity looked up from their hands, humming again. 

“Show me the one place you like the most, in the whole castle.” 

So Amity nodded her head, a small smile playing on her lips. She still felt so shy, and she couldn’t figure out why. Luz seemed shy too, but less shy than Amity was. 

She led her to the library, and Luz dropped her hand with a gasp of joy. 

Amity internally wished she’d chosen a boring place, so maybe, Luz would still be holding her hand at this very moment. 

“I have the whole Azura collection here.” Amity spoke, breaking Luz out of her awestruck daze. 

“Really?” She turned back to look at Amity. “That’s so cool! You know, you seem to have everything I like.” Luz reached for her hand again, “Perhaps I may have to marry you, Amity Blight.” 

“..Marry?” Repeated Amity, slowly. Bewildered. “You’d marry me?” 

“Of course.” Luz admitted, one eyebrow raised as if to tease her, “You have the whole Azura collection.” 

Amity blinked, silent, then she rolled her eyes. “Of course.” 

She moved, to walk away from Luz, but one step away, Luz grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

The touch burned her skin, and made butterflies swarm in her stomach. 

“Amongst other reasons.” Luz looked her in the eye. “It wouldn’t be too bad, to marry you.” She didn’t move, to look away from those golden eyes. “I’m sure of it.” 

“How so?” Amity tested her, holding in her breath. 

“Well I’ve already kissed you, haven’t I?” 

Amity almost gasped, but instead, she smiled.

She couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes, you have.” 

Luz made something of a humming noise, releasing her arm gently. 

“Did you..” She looked away from Amity for a moment, eyeing a latter by the books. “I don’t know, like it?” 

“The kiss?” 

Luz wanted to facepalm, from embarrassment. Why couldn’t people talk through implications? 

“..Yes.” 

Amity’s cheeks flushed, and she was glad Luz wasn’t looking at her. She found herself focusing on a faraway book, both of them refusing to look at eachother as silence passed between the two.

“I really liked the kiss. If I’m honest.” 

Luz looked away from the latter, vision blurring for a second. “You..did?” 

“I did.” 

Their eyes met again, but they were quiet. 

The gaze said enough, the silence itself, said enough. 

“Here, I’ll show you something cool.” Amity spoke, and Luz shook her head, as if to clear her mind. “My favorite place in the whole castle?” Amity asked herself, “is hidden. Kind of like it’s not even part of it, only I know about it, but..” 

Luz listened intently. 

“Suppose I could allow one other person in the world in on the secret, follow me.” 

And this time, Amity had grabbed Luz’s hand. 

She led her to the back, in a rush, excitedly. 

Luz watched in interest as Amity’s fingertips lit a candle that sat on an empty stool, and she placed her hand into the thin air, like there was something hidden, and drew a circle. 

“It’s hidden by an illusion. A coverup that the twins taught me in grade school.” The books looked as if they were dissolving, before a door appeared. “They lost a bet, so they owed me a spell. They thought I’d never use it, but..” 

Amity reached for the doorknob. 

“But here we are, so.” 

The inside of the hideout was very much Amity. Books lined the walls, light up stars hanging by the ceiling, were those real? Luz wouldn’t ask. A cubby of art supplies under a small couch, purple bean bag chairs on the ground, and sitting right beside one laid a..book. 

Why did that book say Amity’s name? 

“Wait—is that a diary?” 

Amity jumped at the question, “What?” 

Luz took a step forward, “By the beanbag chair, that’s..” 

Then Amity lunged forward without warning, and Luz withheld a yelp as the girl grabbed onto the book like her life depended on it. 

“So it is a diary?” 

Amity didn’t look embarrassed, just worried. 

“..Yes.” 

And then, as her nails dug into the book, it disappeared. 

An illusion.

“What? Why’d you hide it?” 

“So you don’t read it, obviously.” Replied Amity, taking a seat in one of the beanbag chairs. 

“And what’s in that I don’t need to read?” Luz approached her curiously, and instead of sitting on the mirroring chair, she sat on the carpet, so she could be closer to the green haired witch. Luz sat her chin in the palm of her hand, waiting for Amity to reply. 

She didn’t. The girl looked to be..elsewhere. 

“Wait, you’ve wrote about me, haven’t you?” 

Amity’s eyes widened, and she turned to Luz in shock at the assumption. 

She was right, but.. 

“What? No. No! Most definitely not. I swear.” 

“You swear, but do you promise?” 

Amity fell silent. 

“What do you write about me?” 

“Does it matter, if I’ll never let you read it?” 

“But it’s romantic, isn’t it?” Luz couldn’t stop herself from saying it, because it was true. 

“I..I don’t know.” Amity answered honestly. “I don’t really know how to be romantic.” 

“No, but you do know how to lie to yourself.” 

“And why do you say that?” 

Luz released her chin from the palm of her hand, and she sat up straighter. 

“I think you’re very romantic. I’ve met romantic people, I’ve seen attempts..I’ve never met anyone who..” 

Amity was intrigued. 

“Attracts me in the way you do, romantically.” 

Amity wanted to kiss her. 

“You mean that?” 

She really wanted to kiss her. 

“I’d never lie to you.” 

Amity was staring at Luz now, she hadn’t realized this, hadn’t realized she hadn’t looked away from her in the last five minutes. 

“I write about how you make me feel.” Amity finally stated, “I write about how I think you’re pretty. Or I write about what I think you could be doing, when I miss you. I write about your powers, and how I’ve never seen someone cast spells like you. I write about wanting to ask you to be my date to the royal celebration, I rewrite it, how I’ll say it, where I’ll ask it. I rewrite it all the time. But, I write about..everything, really.” 

Luz felt her heart twist in the best way possible, felt strings being pulled that had never been pulled before. Butterflies swarmed crazily, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She felt..el amor. 

Part of her wanted to voice this. But she thought not to, not now. Not yet. 

And then Luz scooted closer to Amity, sitting up a bit more, and Amity watched silently. Confused, but not questioning the girl, who fiddled with her thumbs nervously. “Amity?” 

Luz sat across from her now, and Amity could see every expression she made, every feature she had. 

“Yeah, Luz?” 

Luz was really close to her now, Amity still didn’t question it. She wouldn't. 

But then Luz wasn’t saying anything else, she was just looking at her. It was quiet.

And she looked so, so pretty. 

Amity noticed a curl, falling out of Luz’s usual Barrette, and she reached for it, pushing it out of her eyes. Her fingertips trailed down Luz’s face, and the girl watched Amity’s movements closely. Her touch was soft, caring. 

And the same girl didn’t move, when Amity’s fingertips stayed there, lingering on her cheek, gently. 

Then, Amity was leaning forward, not even realizing it. Not even questioning it. 

She felt as if she were being pulled, by some invisible string. She felt tied to Luz Noceda. 

And Luz wasn’t pushing her away, thankfully, so she kept getting closer. 

Amity exhaled a shaky breath, just as Luz’s fingertips met the same ones that grazed her cheek, her touch was warm.

Then Amity leaned in and she kissed her, softly, shakily. 

Luz accepted the kiss, sweetly.

This kiss was longer than the last one by just a second, but somehow, it meant more. It wasn't the same. 

Something was different in the air, and Amity had yet to open her eyes, wishing she could stay like this.

She hadn’t known, but so had Luz.

“...Luz?” 

A kiss was her answer, just as soft, just as short, but accepted just the same. 

And this time when they pulled away, they forced themselves to look at eachother, silently to admit what they'd done. 

“Amity.” Was the first thing Luz said, “Um..um,” 

“I like you.” She’d almost blurted, stopping whatever Luz could say next. “I really like you, Luz. I like you a lot.” 

Her confession was desperate to be met with approval. Luz's, only hers. 

“Oh,” Luz already knew, didn’t she? It’d made sense, all things considered. But hearing it was different than thinking it. “I..I..” 

A laugh, that didn’t belong to either one of them rung through the silent hideout. “Mittens?” 

And the two jumped apart from eachother like their contactless gaze of the eye was going to burn them if kept any longer. 

“What do we have here?” Asked Emira, amused.

Neither of the girls replied.

“I guess you did take my advice and go with the private, more normal kind of date. Though, how boring of a place to pick..in all of the castle."

Edric snorted from beside her, “You know, it’s weird. I’ve never noticed a door in the middle of the library."

Emira hummed, “It seems as if dear Mittens was too distracted to remember the last bit of the spell we taught her?” Emira peered over to Edric, then to Amity. “You see, when you take down an illusion, always put it back up behind you. Otherwise, it’s no longer an illusion."

Amity rolled her eyes, and Luz caught sight of a fire in her eyes. “Abomination..” Amity spoke lowly, and Luz found herself shocked. She didn’t know Amity could do animation magic. “Ri-"

“Alright, cut it out.” Emira stopped her from continuing. The spells power was lost just as it had begun. “Mother and Father need you for the dress fitting, that’s why we’ve interrupted..whatever you two were up to."

Both of them blushed, which made Edric laugh, though he tried to hide it. 

Amity stood up with a sigh, and Luz followed suit.

“And say,” Emira gave Luz a quick look over, “Why don’t we get you a dress too? Hm?"

Luz looked to Amity, who just shrugged her shoulders.

“I take it you’ll be our sisters date to the dance?” Edric asked, and then Luz was the one shrugging.

“If she’ll have me."

“Please,” Emira said, motioning for Luz to come forward. “I think if Amity could ask for anyone in the world right now to show up in our ballroom..” she trails, as her younger sisters eyes burn into her with an angered glare.

Emira couldn’t help but continue.

“Well, I think she’d pick you."

Luz stopped, and looked over her shoulder to meet Amity’s eyes.

Amity’s face fell, and she felt calm, suddenly.

“I’d sure hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> Update was pretty late, sorry about that. 
> 
> I’ve been wondering if it was necessary for me to say this but after recently, I feel it may be. 
> 
> So, I’d like to clarify to anyone reading, I do go through the accounts of people who bookmark my story (in curiosity,) I’m allowed to do this lol
> 
> I’ve noticed some of you that read my story are also reading inappropriate stories regarding lumity. 
> 
> They are children, MINORS!! I find this extremely gross.
> 
> Do not read my story, do not interact with my story, please stay away from me, as you severely gross me out and you should be locked up to be honest !!!!!!
> 
> Now.. all things considered, my harsh judgment is meant for the older bunch—(though guys, it’s still wrong, even if you are their ages..) 
> 
> Aging up characters doesn’t change anything, by the way. It’s still gross, and wrong. 
> 
> I’m going to state this once: nothing inappropriate will EVER happen in this story, nor will it so much as be implied. 
> 
> 100% I am against this and you couldn’t pay me to write it. 
> 
> So if I haven’t convinced you to leave this story alone if you’re reading inappropriate stuff of minors ^^ hopefully this is enough for you to back away from me and minors !! 
> 
> ANYWAY: now that this is settled, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the curse something Amity has been ignoring, it proves to be something she should’ve paid attention to a long time ago. 
> 
> She can’t stay at the castle anymore.
> 
> (Check end notes!)

Brown eyes, long eyelashes. 

Brown hair, but short and curly. 

Curls that fought under pins, and the tiniest that sat against her forehead, pleading for Amity’s fingertips to push them back like Luz preferred. 

A voice, calm, gentle and understanding. However excited all at the same time. 

A girl, a beautiful girl. 

Her hand held out for Amity to take, a longing look as she said something Amity couldn’t hear. 

“Luz?” 

“We have to go. Now.” She replied, and it was so hard to hear her over the harsh wind that rocked the trees, and the rain that burned anything near. 

“I don’t want to. I want to stay here, with you.” 

“You’re not safe anymore.” 

Amity frowned, “I never wanted this to happen.” 

Luz sighed, “Wake up, Amity.” 

And so she did. 

Amity blinked, reaching for her eyes, and pushing her hair out of her face in the process. Her bedroom was cold, and felt unsettling, despite how it was Amity’s safe place next to her hideout. 

Why was it so cold? Amity pushed the blanket off her body, pulling her nightgown over her knees, she exhaled.

And then she heard it. 

The trees, the rain. Amity turned her head, squinting an eye. Her window was open. The branches hanging from the trees outside were tapping on the glass as if to warn her. The rain was not reaching her carpet as if to protect her. 

Amity blinked, and then, another sound. Rustling in her room, she turns to the other direction, but is met with nothing. 

“Hello?” Amity spoke into the darkness, the moon barely allowing her room to be visible. “Is anyone here? Luz?” 

“No,” replied a voice. “It’s okay, princess Amity. Return to your rest. You have an important day ahead.” 

The voice was familiar, really familiar.. 

Then a shadow, almost missed from the corner of her eye. 

A tall figure, long hair slicked back, and a bottle in their hands. Fingernails tapping against it, the noise similar to the tree branches outside. 

“Lilith?” Amity asked, feeling her heart beat slowly quicken in speed. She was not awake enough for this, but the fear that began to sink in was preparing her for whatever was to come next. 

“Well, aren’t you as smart as they make them, child?” Replied the older witch, who still refused to let herself be seen in the darkness. “But just as stubborn as the bad seeds, hm.” 

Amity gulped. “Why are you in my room, Lilith?” 

A soft laugh, almost mocking. 

Not almost, Amity realized, it was. 

She was not safe in here with her. 

“Suppose you aren’t smart enough to figure out that one, huh?” Her voice now taunting, Lilith began to reveal herself from the shadows, though she was still hardly seen. 

“That you would think.” Amity got out of her bed, “But I know about the curse. And I know now, how you speak to my sister when no one is watching.” 

Lilith took another step forward, Amity could fully see her now. 

The bottle she held was a glowing green, and she knew whatever it was, it was to be planned to be used against her. 

“You speak so confidently, but you are just a kid.” Lilith took her last step forward, “Unfit to be a Queen. Unfit to fight me. So since you’ve awaken, you’ll drink this. It’ll ease your pain of the curse, or you could—“ 

Amity inhaled deeply, and without warning, or any indication of her plan to do so—the palm of her hand lit a bright red. She raised her palm, and before Lilith had a chance to process, she shoved the bottle out of her hand. 

“No—!” Lilith reached to catch it, but Amity was faster than she was. She reached for the older witch, sinking her fingernails into her skin, burning her. 

“You mistake me for someone I’m not.” Amity whispered. “Adults should learn to not underestimate teenagers.” 

Lilith was wincing under her grasp, and with Amity’s other hand, a fire shot into the glass bottle, and it began to melt into the floor. 

Lilith’s eyes darkened, suddenly. She grits her teeth and Amity watched in awe as from her hand came a black fog like substance. 

Amity, without a sword, is still skilled in how to defend herself. She shoves the older witch backward, and within the time Lilith hits the ground, she’s already drawing the spell. 

Lilith’s hands are chained, and her eyes are rolling backward, as she’s put under a sleep spell. 

Amity takes a moment to appreciate how she’d quickly escaped from potential danger, but she knows, she can’t stay here. It’s not safe, not yet. 

It would take more than a sleep spell to stop Lilith. It would take more than just her word to convince her parents of her soon to be fate, if the woman stayed around. 

So, Amity slips on a pair of sneakers—sneakers she was not allowed to wear in-front of company, and still in her nightgown, places a protective bubble around herself and leaves through her window. 

“Bye, Emira. Edric.” She’d whispered to herself, taking a last glance at her window. 

Amity went to the woods, hugging herself to fight the cold. Jumping at every noise in the night, and biting her lip to contain a possible sob. 

She was not safe at home.

She wouldn’t be safe at Willow’s, or Gus’s, they’re not only royalty too, but they’re known in her family. 

Lilith would just find her. Their parents would expose her whereabouts if Lilith didn’t find her first anyway. 

She didn’t have anywhere to go. 

Amity looked up at the trees, it was so dark out tonight. 

Subconsciously, a small orb of light escaped the palm of her hand. 

Amity stared at it. 

She was wrong. This wasn’t true. 

She had somewhere to go. Someone to go to. 

Luz Noceda. 

Amity didn’t give the trees a goodbye, and she turned on her feet and began to run as fast as she could. 

Her heart was heavy in her chest, and her mind wasn’t settling on just one thought. 

I wish I had somewhere to go, a younger Amity spoke into her ear. 

Amity almost stopped running, but she refused. 

The tips of her nails had a small pink light leaking into the air, a tracking spell emerging into the whispering woods. Running up her arms and stopping when it reached her eyes, she knew where to go. 

She was out of breath, and almost collapsed on the doorstep. Her dress was muddy, and so were her shoes.  
Luz would appreciate a disaster, Luz would make good out of a disaster. 

Amity gently knocked on the doors to the owl house, sighing deeply she allowed her forehead to fall against the wood. Finally able to take off the protective bubble. 

“..hoot?” Spoke a voice, worried, but hard to take seriously. 

Amity’s head shot up, and her eyebrows furrowed immediately at the sight of the bird. “Uh, hello..?” 

“Are you sure you’ve got the right house? Hoot.” 

“I’m here to see Luz, Luz Noceda.” 

“A friend of Luz? Hoot!” 

The attached owl disappeared into the home, and Amity refrained from rolling her eyes. What kind of doorbird was this? 

The door cracked open, then. 

A women with brown skin and curly hair that reached just below the shoulders blinked at the teenage girl on her doorstep. She had red glasses, and a frown on her lips. Amity blinked back at her, she looked so much like Luz. 

“Is..Luz here?” Amity was nearly inaudible. 

“Amity Blight?” The women said, instead of answering. “Oh pobre niña.” 

Amity looked down, not knowing what to say. She shivered under the coldness, and bit down on her lip. 

Camila gave her a look, a mixture of sadness and worry. 

“Eda, amor, ven rápido.” 

“Estas en peligro querida?” Eda replied, and Amity could hear her footsteps frantically coming near the door. 

“No,” Camila answered, and the footsteps came to a stop. “The princess is here.” 

Amity felt a little uncomfortable, thinking of how people viewed her. 

The door opened wider, then. Eda’s head poked out from the doorway, a white frizz that fell down her back, and wide eyes that stared back at Amity. 

She didn’t look much like Lilith, Amity thought. 

“I’m sorry.” Amity then said, as the women still stared at her. “I didn’t know where else to go.” 

“Hey,” Camila’s voice was soft, caring. She opened the door completely, “Come in. Come in,” 

Amity shivered, and Camila offered her a hand. 

She took it, hesitantly. 

When inside, Camila pulled Amity to the side and reached for the teenage girls face with concern. Placing a hand on her forehead, she gave her a frown. “How did you make it here?” She asked. “All by yourself? During the rain? How were you able to do it? Are you hurt?” 

Eda placed a hand on Camila’s shoulder. “Let’s not overdue it, you may scare the child by asking her too much at once.” 

Amity appreciated Eda voicing this, as to begin with, she couldn’t think of where to start. She didn’t really want to think of it. 

“I’m sorry,” Camila said, releasing her. “Luz, Date prisa abajo es muy importante!” 

Amity looked up from the floorboard at the mention of her name, and her gaze darted to the staircase where she began to hear footsteps coming down quickly. 

“Whatever I did it was an accident Mami! Please don’t ground me from my Azura books, I swear I—!” A pause, a slow in steps, and a whisper. “..Amity?” 

It would take a second for Luz to recognize what’s right infront of her. “Amity!” She hurried down the steps, two at a time. Rushing to the girl. 

Amity allowed herself a smile, for the first time that night, when Luz’s arms wrapped around her. 

“I missed you,” Luz spoke. “I missed you a lot.” 

Her grip around the slightly taller girl grew tighter. Amity sighed into the touch. 

Amity’s fingertips grazed the hair on the back of Luz’s head, and she twirled a curl between her fingertips affectionately. 

“It’s only been three days.” 

“And had tonight been tomorrow, it would be four days.” 

Eda and Camila shared a glance, tonight they wouldn’t tease their daughter. It wasn’t a good time. Though, seeing Luz so lovestruck was tempting. 

Then Luz pulled away, and the smile on her lips vanished as she took in Amity’s appearance. She reached for her face, and ran her thumb under a scratch on her cheek. When Amity ran, a tree-branch had tried to grab her. 

“What happened?” Luz slowly asked, and Amity blinked her out of sight. 

“Tonight I awoke to Lilith in my room, she was planning to poison me. A bottle in her hands with a light green liquid that glowed. I—I fought her off, and I made it away but..I was really scared, Luz.” The shorter girl was reaching for Amity again, prepared to wrap her up in her calming warmth. “I always act like I’m not, but I’m scared all the time. And, had I not woken up to stop her, I don’t know what she would’ve done and..” 

“A witches command potion.” Eda spoke, stopping Amity from continuing. “She was going to use it on you before the celebration, you see, you’d do everything she asked under it. The curse has to be done on the day of the celebration, the day you become Queen. It makes sense she’d try to use this on you days prior because the palace can’t have this getting out with everyone near and—“ 

“Eda,” her wife stops her. “You’re going to scare the girl even more. She’s already stressed enough.” 

Eda froze, and glanced over at Amity, who stood unmoved In Luz’s embrace, hands by her side in fear. 

“You’re right.” She told Camila, “I’m sorry, Amity.” 

“..it’s okay.” 

Camila moved toward her, and Luz looked up from where her face hid in the crook of Amity’s neck. 

“Let’s get you showered, alright? Let’s get you cleaned up. Then you can get some rest.” Camila offered, and Amity pulled away from Luz hesitantly. 

“Um,” She darts her eyes between both Eda and Camila. “Am I welcome to..?” 

Eda stopped her before she could finish. “Of course you’re welcome here. Alright? We would never turn away someone in need and also y’know you’re Luz’s, well you’re her, uh..” 

Luz rolled her eyes. “I’ll go get some extra blankets out.” 

When Amity was done showering, she stood outside of Luz’s bedroom awkwardly, before mustering up the courage to knock. 

Luz hummed from inside. 

“Luz..?” Amity spoke, words under her breath. 

There was some shuffling behind the door, and a giggle. “Come inside,” she says, and Amity walks in silently. When her gaze met Luz’s, she looked away. 

“Oh my gosh.." A pause, "you’ve gotta keep that shirt.” Luz said, and Amity hugged her arms around her body self consciously. “You look so cute.” 

“This is the dumbest shirt I’ve ever seen in my life.” Amity replied, shutting the door behind her. “Bad girls coven? What does that even mean?” 

She wore an old shirt of Eda’s, oversized and reaching her knees. A pair of light blue sweatpants from Luz, and her long green hair was in damp waves. 

“Stop it. You look so cute. You really do.” 

Amity looked up from the ground, blushing slightly she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and quietly thanked the compliment. 

Luz then laid down, and pulled the blankets over her body. Amity stood unmoving, and she pats beside her. 

“Come here, you’re going to be cold if you stand there all night.” 

Amity blushed deeper, and got into the bed shyly. When her head touched Luz’s pillow, they faced each other. Amity stared into her brown eyes before growing flustered and turning away from her wordlessly. 

Luz hummed, and placed a hand just above Amity’s waist, pausing, “Is this okay?” 

Amity glanced toward her, then back to Luz’s bedroom door. “Um, I think so.” 

Luz smiled, and wrapped an arm around the girl gently. She snuggled into Amity, and rested her forehead against her back. 

Amity exhaled, feeling a warmth spread throughout her chest at the affection. No one had ever held her like this before. 

“..Luz?” 

Amity reached for her hands, and ran her fingers over Luz’s thumbs. 

“Hm?” 

Luz was content in the embrace, she sounded sleepy. 

“..This feels really good, to be held by you.” 

Luz smiled and interlaced her fingers with Amity’s. 

“It feels good to hold you.” She replied, Amity could feel her breath, and she sighed. 

Then Luz leaned forward and pecked the back of Amity’s head, “Good night, Amor.” 

Amor. 

Amity froze at the word, Amor. 

This was something Camila called Eda, and they’re married. 

She wanted to squeal, wanted to giggle. But instead she brought Luz’s hands to her lips, and in turn, gave her hand a kiss. 

“Goodnight, Luz.” 

Tonight, Amity wouldn’t dream about Luz because for tonight, Amity had Luz. 

And for tonight, she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thank you so much, especially recently, for all of the kind comments. 
> 
> Now initially I stated there won’t be much angst in this story, because I don’t feel like writing something sad for this particular fic, however.. 
> 
> There will be angst soon. I never said there wouldn’t be! 
> 
> You’ll like it though!! .. possibly 
> 
> (:
> 
> ALSO, I’ve been considering doing a one-shot book so would you prefer ‘Five times Amity and Luz almost kissed and the one time they finally did’ OR, ‘Five times Luz got jealous, and the last time she realized why.’ 
> 
> ? Both would be interesting so I can’t pick.


	8. New hair and first dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If everyone in the town knows who the princess is, how do you expect she stays hidden? 
> 
> It can’t be so hard to hide your girlfriend, can it?

When Luz awoke, Amity was tucked under her chin. Arms wrapped around her lazily, she’d turned in the night and cuddled Luz into a hug subconsciously. 

Luz was confused, but she wasn’t complaining. 

She enjoyed Amity’s moments of affections, even if she wasn’t aware of them. 

The brown eyed girl reached for the sleeping princess cautiously, as if not to wake her. She’d reached for Amity’s hair, pushing the waves out her eyes. Dragging a finger down her cheek, reaching her ears curiously. 

Amity’s ears twitched, and Luz’s eyes widened for a moment. She knew this happened, she’d seen it from Eda with her Mami, but still, it wasn’t the same to see it this way. 

A hum escaped Amity’s throat, as Luz tucked hair behind Amity’s ears. “Sh..” Luz tried, “Don’t wake now, not when I’ve got you so calm.” 

She felt like a different person when she was with Amity. Her fingers paused, a strand wrapped around one, different. Luz stared, and the word kept repeating itself. Different. 

Amity moved in her sleep, Different. 

Her hands pressed into Luz’s back, as if to pull her close. Different. 

Luz was blushing, different. 

This is what unconditional caring felt like. Complete trust.  
Love? She wouldn’t say that..not yet. 

But, she felt it. 

Another hum, Luz sighed. “..Amity?” 

“Hm,” her nose crinkled, like she didn’t register it was Luz’s voice calling out to her. “What is it?” 

“It’s me, Amity. Luz.” 

“Luz?” The witches eyes opened, and she almost flinched. “What?” Amity blinked, “Oh, Luz. Sorry, I forgot.” 

Luz stared.

“Almost cursed, forgot.” 

Luz pulled her into a hug, and inhaled her scent. Mint.

“You’re safe here, remember?” 

The exchange was like an example of their differences. Opposites, but alike. 

“I know.” 

“You better.” Luz states, pushing her face into the croak of Amity’s neck. “I won’t let anything happen to you, you know.” 

“I know.” 

Luz pulled away, a frown on her lips. 

“Then why do you sound like you don’t believe me?” 

Amity frowned right back. “It’s just kind of inevitable.” 

“What is?” 

Amity didn’t answer, and Luz bit the inside of her cheek. 

“Don’t think like that, please.” 

Amity looked down, “It’s hard not to.” 

“I know.” Luz replied, not defeated, but understanding. “I know, I’m sorry.” 

Amity looked up, pausing. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

Luz shrugged, and reached for the girl again, though this time her hands landed in her hair. She brushed through it silently, combing through the waves to fix the mess that her sleep had caused. 

“You’ve got so much hair. I can’t imagine having this much hair.” 

Amity smiled, just a little, barely noticeable if you didn’t try to find it. And she reached for Luz, just the same. Reaching for those curls on her forehead, “Well, I love your hair.” Luz glanced toward her golden eyes. “A lot. The most, if you would.” 

Luz rolled her eyes. “Okay,” 

“What? It’s pretty.” 

“Just like yours will be, once we cut it.” 

The loud voice, calm, amused, curious? Overbearing. Eda broke their conversation, hand on her hip. Camila stood behind her, peering at the girls with a look none could decipher. 

“Excuse me?” Amity replied, dropping her hand and turning toward them questioningly. 

“Well, you’ll have to have a disguise. Everyone here will notice you,” Camila began, walking toward the two slowly. “And you see, dear, right now you’re easily recognizable. As the blights are the only people here with distinctly, bright, green hair.” 

Amity raised an eyebrow, “What will we do?” 

Luz glanced between the three, partly excited. The idea seemed fun, and it’s not like she could ever be less attracted to the girl beside her. 

“Well, we’ll strip the color because..” 

“It’s not natural, so it’s not that big of a loss.” Eda cut Camila off, and Amity nearly gasped. 

“How did you..?” 

“Never doubt my wisdom,” Was her answer. “You’ll go back to your brown, partial, ginger roots, and we’ll have to cut most of your hair.” 

Amity shrugged, “Alright.” 

“You’re not going to argue?” 

Amity froze for a second, and reached for her hair, then turned to Luz, back to Eda, then to Camila. 

“What? Is it a bad idea? You think it’s a bad idea?” 

“Well, no,” 

“You think it’s a bad idea?!” Amity panicked, stopping Eda from what she was trying to say. “Oh this is a terrible idea, I should’ve just stayed home and—“ 

All of those times her mother told her to change her hair, forced her, were catching up to her. 

“Oh, calm down.” Luz reached for her, their hands grazing as Amity turned toward her. “You’ll look beautiful, and you know it.”

One look in her eyes, and just for a second, the overthinking paused. Silencing itself, thoughts of gentle brown eyes taking over. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it. Let’s do it.” 

Amity felt a little jittery, having the hands of strangers in her hair, having to meet their eyes as they peered over her curiously. Curiously, or was it judgment? 

When her mother looked at her, when she did Amity’s hair, she seemed to have a demeaning glint in her eye. Annoyance, like she didn't even want to be dying it. A look that silently asked Amity, why couldn’t your hair have been like mine? 

Amity’d learned the look at a young age, and recognized it every-time. Felt it every-time, heard the silent question ringing in her ears. Unhappy, Invasive, unkind. 

“You’ve got some roots, y’know?” Camila had spoke, Amity noticed how her tone usually stayed the same. Gentle, kind, calming and patient. Just like Luz, a little less energetic, but just like her. 

It was no wonder Luz turned out the way she had. 

Amity offered her a hum, “I couldn’t tell.” 

“Well, that makes sense. You’ve got so much hair.” 

Chop, the scissors swung under her ends. 

“You don’t get tired taking care of it?” 

Chop, higher.

“Sometimes. If I’m honest.” 

Camila was trying to distract her. 

“Has your hair always been long?” 

Another chop—much larger, much more noticeable. Like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. 

“As far as I can remember.” 

Eda was silent behind her, as if to not alarm her, as if she could continue to work wordlessly, amity wouldn’t be able to notice the change so easily. 

“You know, Luz used to have long hair like yours.” 

More hair fell, Amity was starting to really take it in. 

“Really?” 

“Mhm, I came home one day for work. Ah, she’d just turned thirteen.. walked down the hallway and found a trail of hair. I stopped at the bathroom door, and there she was, just finishing off her bangs.” 

Behind her, Luz was smiling. Proudly. Shrugging. 

“I wanted to know what it’d be like to look less feminine. I liked it.” 

Amity looked over, “Me too.” 

Luz smiled at her, just as Eda finished chopping another large section. She coughed, and Amity blinked. 

“You look pretty.” Luz said, breaking the sudden silence. 

Amity grinned, just a little. “Can I look?” 

Eda replied, “Hm,” There weren’t any mirrors in the room. “I’d say we go back to your natural color, and then you can look. Wouldn’t that reveal be better?” 

“I like that idea,” Camila said. “Less time for overthinking.” 

Amity had taken another shower, so when she left the bathroom with her new hair and Luz’s nightgown, Luz found herself in a daze. 

“Oh, wow.” 

“What?” Amity questioned sheepishly. She’d folded her arms, tugged them around her body in a self comforting hug. 

“You look..” a pause. “Hermosa. You look beautiful, mi Amor.” 

“You said that last night.” 

“Huh?” 

Amity took a step forward. “Those words. Mi amor. I don’t..I don’t know what that means.” 

“Oh.” Luz felt her face heat up, not from embarrassment, exactly..but she felt exposed. Like she’d gotten away with confessions, curses, compliments in secret because Amity hadn’t understood. But now she wanted to. “Mi amor,” she was blushing. “It means ‘my love’.”

“Oh.” Amity looked away. Reached for her hair—then realized it was above her shoulders, so she reached higher, and pushed it behind her ears. “Oh, that’s..sweet.” She'd met her eyes, hesitantly. “I like that.” 

“Oh.” Luz’s blush deepened as she wondered, had Amity heard.. 

“You know, your mother calls Eda that. Mi amor.” 

Oh, she’d been caught. She’d definitely been caught. 

“And you know, they’re married.” 

Luz watched as Amity’s fingertips wrapped themselves around her arms, as she dragged a foot against the wooden floorboard. “Well, they’re married, but they’re dating.” She looked up, peeking an eye in Luz’s direction. 

“Are we dating?” 

Luz felt something in her chest explode yes, explode. Then pause, like her heart wasn’t able to properly react to this. 

“Well,” 

Amity took another step forward. “I mean. I don’t think..friends kiss and..and you know, I like you. Like, a lot. And not like..normal.” 

Luz’s heart was now beating fast, of course they were dating. There was no way they weren’t. They just..hadn’t discussed it. 

“Not like a friend.” 

Luz spoke slowly. “I don’t..like you as a friend either.” 

Their eyes met. 

“I like you like my mother likes Eda. I..really like you! You’re so pretty, and you’re good at fighting. And your powers are cool. And you make me feel good! Not like a friend has ever made me feel and when we’ve kissed I..I..” 

Luz was rambling, now. But this was how Luz explained herself. This was how Amity appreciated her, in her truest form. 

“And even when we just hug! Or when we’ve held hands, it all feels the same. I get this feeling like..something I’ve never felt before so,” she was almost out of breath. “So, I really hope we’re dating. And if you don’t want to, then that’s cool too. But..” 

“I want to. I want to be with you.” 

Amity came closer, and sat next to Luz on her bed. 

“It’s just..the rules are against it.” 

Luz looked away for a second, “Yeah. I know.” 

“I don’t really care.” Amity added. “You and I can run away, if we have to. If you want to.” 

Luz turned toward her, an eyebrow raised. “You’d do that?” 

She felt giddy. 

“You’d run away, leave everything behind just to..” 

“I would do anything to be able to see you, to be with you.” Amity had cut her off. “I promise.” 

To seal the deal, she leaned forward and place a short, meaningful kiss on the Latina’s cheek. 

Luz sighed, almost dreamily. It was in happiness. 

“Do you want to go on a date? Tonight?” 

Amity wasn't expecting that.

“Um, how?” 

“Eda is having me run errands, collect potions. Deliver a few things.” Luz reached for Amity’s face, but trailed her hands to her hair. “You look different now, so it’s not like we’d be caught.” She pulled away, but kept her hand on Amity’s face. “It’s up to you, of course.” 

“Okay.” Amity refused to say no. “Yes. I’d love to.” 

She froze for a second, “Mi amor.” 

Luz gaped, blinking. Then she rolled her eyes and kissed Amity’s cheek in turn, “funny, blight.” 

“But true.”

Eda and Camila didn’t question it, nor did they comment, when Amity and Luz left the house hand in hand. Luz was grateful, the teasing was easier to handle without the audience of Amity nearby. It made it more embarrassing. 

She didn’t know if it was confronting her feelings, how strong they were, or that other people had noticed. Which meant she was obvious. 

“Do you always do the deliveries alone?” Amity had asked. It was dark out, but the moon offered light. 

“I do.” Luz was rubbing her thumb over Amity’s, she didn’t know why she was. 

“Doesn’t that get lonely?” 

“Well, you’re here now, so.” 

Amity huffed, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“Did it ever get lonely in the castle?” 

It took a moment for Amity to reply, Luz could tell she was thinking. She took the chance to eye her, how different she looked now. 

The ginger brown hair suited her so well, and it gave her more of a softer—more accurate representation of who she was. Her hair was just above her shoulders, and she’d parted it to the side. 

Amity somehow seemed..prettier, if it made sense, or was possible. Maybe it was because she’d chosen how she looked now, she was comfortable. She was herself. 

She was holding another girls hand in public. A girl she wanted to be with. 

“It did, mostly. You’d think Willow and Gus were enough company, or even the twins, because they’re always up to something..but stuff just changes. I don’t know.” 

She was frowning, now. 

“Sometimes I feel lonely even when I’m surrounded by people.” 

Luz nods her head, because part of her understood. 

She’d dealt with bullies, dealt with being judged. She knew what it was like to be different and to not fit in. 

“I’ve been there.” 

“You have?” 

“Yeah. It’s a little better now, though.” 

Amity smiled. “You’re too kind for your own good.” 

But Luz just shrugged, like she didn’t agree. “Maybe, but so are you.” She’d grasped Amity’s hands just a little tighter. “And if you’re aware of that or not, It’s there.” 

Amity just hummed, and Luz continued to stare at her. 

“I can feel you looking at me.” 

“Oh.” 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing, it’s..nothing.” 

She was blushing and she knew it. But the moonlight wasn’t going to expose her, not now. 

“Luz? What is it?” 

A sigh, not embarrassed, but maybe relief. 

“You look so beautiful and I haven’t been able to figure out how to say it, without randomly saying it, but..” 

“Oh—“ Amity giggled, actually giggled, and Luz found herself frozen in place. “Okay! Um, thank you, Luz.” 

A beat of silence. 

“You always look beautiful. I always think about it.” she'd whispered.

“Stop..” Luz was about to hide her face in her hands. 

“What’s the matter? This is a date, isn’t it?” 

Luz glanced toward Amity. “Right, it is a date, and if it’s a date, then I guess..” 

Silence, again. 

Footsteps of the people passing by around them. Coughs, mumbled conversations. But her focus was on the beating in her chest that she could hear in her ears. 

“I should probably kiss you.” 

Amity froze, eyes widening, and Luz stopped any chance of a reaction to escape her. 

She leaned in fast—quick, and Amity caught her in a short, soft kiss. 

They’d pulled away blinking as if they hadn’t kissed before. It was just different, they were dating now. And days ago it felt like they’d been struggling with mutual crushes on eachother. 

Amity stared at her, “I..” 

Luz tugged her arm, pulling her down the street, almost in a speed walk. 

They’d stopped by an alleyway—the side of a store, Luz pulled her under the shadows of the night and kissed her again. This time just a little longer. 

Amity had placed both hands on her shoulders, shocked, but happy. 

When she’d pulled away, she felt her heartstrings being tugged harshly. Love—it was love. It wanted to be said, to be confessed. 

But it wouldn’t be. Not tonight. 

“I just thought it’d be better if we’d kissed away from a crowd. Like a proper date.” 

Amity giggled—again. Music to Luz’s ears. “I agree.” 

And she did, because everytime someone looked at her she shivered, wondering if they knew. Wondering if they’d find out and announce it.

“Come on, let’s go,” Luz had pulled her back into the light. Like she always did. “We’ve got errands to run.” 

“Okay.” Amity felt a little breathless. So overwhelmed with feelings. “Okay.” 

“Luz?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I kinda wish we could stay like this.” 

They stood closer to eachother now, fingers interlaced and matching smiles. 

“Like what?” 

“Together. Young, maybe.” 

“Yeah. I think I know what you mean.” 

“It wouldn’t be too bad, huh?” 

A shared glance. 

“No, it wouldn’t.” 

And in the shadows, a figure under a cloak spoke under their breath. 

“But it won’t last. It never does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all is well for everyone..!! 
> 
> angst is coming..


End file.
